A night with a Goddess
by Junk Dragon
Summary: One man, whose name is not important, has come across a plot device that allows to make love to any Goddess or Goddess candidate, all written through POV... And that's all there is to this. Rated M for obvious lemon.
1. Neptune

_My name is not important. What is important is what I'm going to do..._

 _I just fucking love the CPU's. And the makers that join their party._

 _My whole life is just warm, sweet lust. And I always wanted to fuck violently._

 _This is the time of lovemaking, and no girl is safe._

 _And I will cream on as many as I can. Its time for me to make love._

 _And its time for me to orgasm. My sex crusade begins here..._

* * *

...i think that sums up most of it.

Some while ago, after an epic adventure that lead me to meeting the Goddesses and the Goddess Candidates, as well as the other makes...

 _7 books and 8 movies later..._

...and that is how I came across this thing!

It's a nifty device that will let me make love like a hentai protagonist! That means I can ejaculate litters and still go on, the girls will give me their consent, AND it also makes me able to change various settings like sensitivity, amounts I cum, how often, how often THEY cum, their sensitivity, stamina and various other plot convenient thing! It also prevents pregnancies and STD, as well as any other negative consequences from sexual intercourse, so I can be as hardcore and carefree as I want!

It also arranges for me a Goddess to be my "Partner", either randomly or through my input, with their consent. I can also choose to have different Goddesses for a partner each time, and there wont be any consequences like a School Day's bad ending, or any other drama.

Basically, this thing makes me a Hentai protagonist!

So, I decided to test it tonight. My heart was pounding more than in a starter Pokémon-battle, and for this occasion I forbid myself from masturbating. And feeling pent up was _reeaally_ uncomfortable.

Lo and behold, my first partner who was gonna get my virginity was...

* * *

"Pretty Mysterious Neptune of Love and Justice! In the name of the Basilicom, Ill punish you!" a cute girl declared, posing at my doorsteps.

My heart was racing very fast, and at the same time I could feel a marvellous warm feeling in my crotch. Not really the appropriate time too feel horny when a cute girl greets you in such a otaku-pleasing way.

Either way, I was quite happy too see the bubbling little Goddess who's silliness made me either laugh or groan. And her face was a happy one too.

"Hehehe, did you like it?" she asked with a proud smile on her face. "Perfect for a perverted otaku, don't you think?"

"...Ouch. Also I didn't watch that show when I was a kid, so I'm not really excited about it," I explained. I was very well familiar with that show though, but I didn't watch it when as a kid, so I wasn't one of those otaku's who would tap a Sailor Moon-cosplayer.

"B-but its famous! How could you not have watched and later as an adult not drool over cosplayers?" she asked confused.

"Well, first of, I was a kid so no hormones there. Second, it was marketed as a girls show, and little me wasn't going to watch that! No, little me watched 10-year old hot children participate in legalized cockfights and people killing each other over a simple card game. You know, "cool" shit."

I said all that with a proud façade, and looked with one eye at how Nep got disappointed.

"Huuuh... so much for that introduction." she said with dead white eyes.

"Oh no, I appreciate that very much," I said with a smile. "Come on in," I said as I made an inviting gesture into my house.

"So this is the monsters dungeon? At least it tidy in here..." Nep said with a sarcastic tone as she waltzed inside.

"Huh? Monster dungeon?"

"Yeah? You know, the hole where bad guys hole up and make babies, you know?"~

"...you calling me a bad guy?" I asked with a sweat drop, with no answer. Instead, Neptune jumped onto my bed, rolling around on it like an excited child.

"Please stop rolling around and messing up my bed."

"What's the problem? I mean, you ARE going to have to put them in the wash once we are done " Neptune said as she looked at me seductively. Honestly, I'm not really used to girls flirting with me like this, so I was taken aback. "You know, normally I wouldn't ever agree to this, BUT for the sake of moving this smut-fic along, and my dear fans reading this, Ill give you my consent!" she said as turned to lay on her back, staring at me with a seductive gaze. "So come at me, _bad boy."_

My pants were tightening from that one line. With a haggard breath and a heart beating like crazy, I moved to my bed were the bane of my virginity lied with her short hoddie almost revealing her good stuff. Never has going to bed been so great and exciting.

I moved so that I was on top Neptune. Despite her happy demeanour, I could see in her eyes that she was nervous. Goddamn was she so hot!

With a firm resolution, I bent down and kissed her soft sweet lips. That was the other 'first' I lost today, and it was worth holding on to it.

Then I felt tongue, and instinctively pulled my head back. Not out of fear, but as a reaction.

"Oh? The little boy is afraid of some tongue action?" Nep said as she looked at me teasingly.

"S-shut up!" I said as I let out my inner tsundere.

With an even firmer resolution, our lips touched again, and our tongues swirled around each other. Neptune let out some cute moans as our tongues collided, arousing me even more. After a while when our tongues separated, a shiny string of saliva formed between our tongues.

My heart was racing so damn fast, and the warmth in my crotch was getting stronger. But as I stared into Neptune's deep purple eyes, I felt the need to prolong this. I wanted too see her squeal in pleasure. I wanted her too crave me. _I wanted to explore her._

And so, our night truly began.

Gently stroking her soft chin under her sparkling eyes, my hand moved down her body and grabbed the bottom of her hoodie, and removed it from her petite body, revealing Nep in only her panties and bra.

"Ahhh… so now the R-18 part begins, huh?. You know, If I wasn't a goddess, you'd probably be arrested for pedophi- AAAAAHHHH!" Nep suddenly cried, as my hand reached under her panties and my fingers stroke a hollow line I could assume was her vagina. My other hand removed her bra, revealing her breasts. They were by no means big, but enough to stick out and bounce from having its support removed. As my free hand caressed her other boob, I began to suck the other. Ever since I became a teen I've wanted to touch a girls breasts like this, no matter the size, and I loved Neptune for giving me this chance. Therefore, I wanted to make Neptune feel good, so I massaged her breasts with the outmost care, while still enjoying the sensation at the palm of my hand.

"Aaaaaahhh… even though I'm almost flat as a board, I'm being groped and fondled like a pornstar!" Nep cried in between her moaning, forming a smile from her own jokes. She continued to moan as I continued playing with her womanly parts. Not before long, she began to breath out heavily, and finally panting as if trying to hold something in.

" _Must be her first time too…"_ I thought.

"aaa… I'm…. IIIKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

I then felt something wet squirting on my hand, spilling on the bed sheet, and Neptune lost her strength and laid arms spread out on my bed, panting. My hands and her panties were wet, and I felt a big sense of pride from making a girl orgasm by myself for the first time. However...

"….'iku'?"

"Well, most of the people reading this should know what I mean!" Nep smiled as she regained strength to support herself. "Either way, how are your pants feeling?" she giggled looking down at my crotch.

I didn't remove my briefs, so a big wet spot was formed from the head of my penis. Since we already went this far, and keeping 'wet' briefs on was rather uncomfortable after a time, I decided to take them off, showing my fully erect penis to Nep. As my boxers went of my crotch, the huge erect penis dangled in the air like a tree branch in the wind. It was rather exciting, stripping in front of a girl I must say.

"… _It's sooo big…"_ Nep said seductively, teasing me with her eyes.

"It's actually moderately sized, I answered.

"Buu… way to steal my light" Nep pouted, before she pushed me on my back and knelt down in front of my penis, gently stroking it giggling like a child. My heart suddenly beat much faster, and my eyes widened in shock as I looked at the female playing with my ever-growing penis. Just now am I realizing what she will do.

My favourite part of any porn video is the blowjob scene, where I imagine the pretty girl sucking my dick, the force of her sucking and the feel of her warm saliva and her soft tongue... I dreamed of the day my own cock would be sucked on by a pretty girl.

Now that it was about to happen, my heart raced in anticipation and demanded oxygen. I looked at Neptune with wide eyes, and slowly she uttered...

"Ittadakimasu…"

She first gently licked the member, which for me who never experienced sex before, was already a great feeling. I silently whimpered and ached my head back from the sensation. She must have seen my face twitch in pleasure, for I heard her giggle. I looked and saw her with shut eyes licking my penis, before finally putting the whole thing in.

"!"

It was incredible. The girl who looked several years younger than me was making me twitch in pleasure as she skilfully sucked my penis.

I had expected her to… 'suck' at sucking, but her fellatio was incredible! With closed eyes, as if enjoying the taste of my cock, bobbing her head up and down, licking every part of my dick while sucking with pleasurable force… it was like if she was a pro at fellatios! I was left speechless, the waves of pleasure storming my brain like a caste under siege. I looked pretty pathetic, to be honest. My eyes were left wide and my mouth was open, and just like that I was sitting up for a while as a cute teenager(?) sucked my virgin cock.

"Boes it fhil ghood?" (Does it feel good)

"Y-yes Neptune, it feels amazing!" I said in between my heavy breathing. Her wet and slippery tongue, her warm mouth vacuuming my sensitive dick: it was a wet dream come true. I gasped several times as I couldn't breath correctly, and made loud pathetic sounds as the goddess sucked my sensitive penis. Quickly I felt the semen in my penis boiling and about to burst, and my gasps became more frantic. I didn't want to ejaculate yet, but the pleasure was too great. It hasn't even been a minute yet, and I was groaning trying to last longer, to no avail.

"NEPTUNE, IM CUMMING! IM CUMMING! PLEASE, SWALLOW IT!"

It probably wasn't more than a minute, but already I was having an orgasm. I put my hand on Neps cute head and forced it down as I came inside her mouth, shocking her as her eyes opened wide while the penis she was sucking suddenly twitched and shoot hot cum in her mouth multiple times. She was moaning, and what I didn't see was a little tear forming from the pressure as she trembled. My penis twitched violently inside her mouth as large amounts of semen flooded it, till I could feel it drenching my cock.

"AHHHHHH... ahhh..." I moaned as I trembled. My eyes rolled back into my head a bit as I came, but after multiple shots I calmed down could breath regularly. Noticing I just finished, Neptune started sucking again, sucking up the semen in her mouth and off my dick. I groaned a little as my penis was still sensitive from the orgasm, and I could feel some drool running down my chin from the pleasure. A few seconds after, Neptune slowly pulled away from my penis until her lips parted way with my uterus. I looked up and saw Neptune, sitting, tasting the semen before opening her mouth, still full with my semen, playing with it like they do in those murakami hentai movies. She then swallowed it, and said "didn't taste bad at all!"

I was way beyond satisfied, but was still surprised over her skills. When I asked her about it, she said she had studied it.

Studied it? When?

"Well, I mostly imitated what I saw from those H-movies! Porn can be educational after all!" she said with a laughter.

She learned from watching hentai. Well, Neptune was just an otaku like me, so I decided to let the question go.

Just throwing it out, don't watch porn for sex education.

"Well, what usually comes next is a tittyfuck, but I cant really…" Nep said in a fake low tone. "So that's why-!" she said as in a flash of light, the prepubescent girl disappeared and in her place appeared a mature well endowed woman. "I guess this is the next best thing. Hm?. Why are you staring at me so lewdly?"

Why? It was the first time I saw a real naked, beautiful, adult woman. Purple Hearts many beautiful features, her cold blue eyes, her purple long hair, but something only one man has ever seen: her big beautiful boobies. It was every young mans dream.

Even though I already came, my dick rose up like a pen, my breathing became too irregular, and I couldn't stop myself. I launched forward and grabbed hold of the naked goddess, pulled her in and kissed her, passionately. She was of course shocked, but she didn't resist much. She moaned cutely as our tongues played with each other, both our eyes closed as our naked bodies made contact with each other.

I didn't seem to mind that my own dick has been inside that very mouth.

When we separated, only a thin string of saliva formed between our tongues, which quickly broke. The slightly shorter goddess looked at me with innocent eyes.

"You… AHH!" she suddenly yelped as I grabbed her right boob. "Hey, don't do that without warning!" she scolded, but her light moans as the sensation of her breast being fondled was incredible for her.

Still on my bed, Purple Heart sat on her knees with her hand behind her head and let me play with her boobs, moaning erotically as I did so. For me, it was the very first time getting to touch 'real' boobs. Neptune's boobs were nice to touch, but admittedly a bit too small. Purple Hearts however, were too big for my hands, soft to the feel and just plain nice to look at. A good 3-5 minutes I was just staring and playing with boobs, groping them, fondling them, squeezing them, pinching them, motorboating them, all while I heard an erotic moan that encouraged me to continue. I was curious enough to suck her nipple, and her response was louder, lighter moan.

"Ahhhh, you're just like a little baby," she said in between her moans as she looked at me sucking her breasts. She pulled my head closer towards her chest, burying my face in her fantastic boobs, smiling from the pleasure. "GUUUH!" she moaned as pleasure invaded her. I could honestly spend the rest of my life burying myself in her breasts.

" _If this goes on for to long…"_ Purple Heart thought. She let go of me, to my dismay, but moved up from the bed and asked me to sit on the edge. As I did so, she went down on her knees in front of me, grabbed hold of her boobs and looked at me with an embarrassed smile. My heart skipped a beat when I realised what she was doing.

She put my dick between her large breasts, squeezed them and moved her breasts up and down my member, grunting as she moved her body. This was an image in any mans wet dream, but for it actually happen: I wondered if this all was just a nerds wishful dream, but the pleasure convinced me that this was real. Big boobies fucking my dick, a woman grunting, and on top of it all, embarrassed but erotic eyes staring into my eyes. Again the new sensation assaulted my brain, and my face was distorted from the pleasure. Not the creepy kind of distorted, but the sexy kind, which turned Purple Heart on.

"Hehe, making such faces from a paizuri. You're a really cute one, you know..."

Lady purple Heart called me cute. A hot lady giving me a titfuck called me cute. It gave a weird warm tingling feeling inside, and I noticed a familiar boiling feeling approaching. It was obvious from my facial expressions.

"Oh, you're going to cum? Alright, feel free to cum on me as much as you want!"

 _"...goddamit..."_

"You know, when you came, you made such an adorable expression. I cant wait till you cum on me again..."

 _"GODDAMMIT IF SHE KEEPS UP LIKE THIS IM GONNA..."_

"Don't hold back. Release all of it on me... _and inside of me..."_

 **!**

"AHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! NEPTUNE, IM CUMMING!" I shouted as the urge to cum boiled inside me, before it erupted from my penis. That invitation was too much. A minute and a half and I already came again, all over Purple Hearts fair skin.

"Ahhhhh, you're cumming so much!" Neptune said as I my cum fired into the air and landed on her face, her hair, her boobs and a bit into her mouth.

This was amazing. Cumming twice from such amazing sex: I could never understand those who would back down from sex. I gazed down on the smiling cum stained goddess, who stood up and crawled over my bed.

"Now, come here…" Purple Heart said as she laid down and spread her legs, looking at me lustfully. "come at me bad boy…"

Like an excited cat, I rushed towards her, dick first, and launched my spear into her wet vagina, letting the new feeling paralyze me. This warm, damp, and tight feeling… I only put it inside, but right now I wanted to ejaculate inside it.

Slowly, I began to move my hips. The feeling of her pussy clamming my dick as it exited and entered made my mind hazy, and it was becoming more difficult to come up with coherent sentences: if I wasn't careful, there were going to be a hell lot of typos and other spelling errors…

"Don't think to much: let yourself be lost in the pleasure," Purple Heart seductively whispered to me.

The speed at which I fucked her made her asscheecks jiggle a bit, and Purple Hearts body moved on the bed, her breasts bouncing back and forth before my lustful eyes. I just stared blankly as the sensation from my penis numbed my mind. I may have come 2 times earlier, but being a virgin it wasn't long before I felt my penis twitching, and boiling feeling rushing inside. There was no chance in hell I was going to miss any opportunity.

"OH! OH! YOU ARE DOING SO GREAT! YOUR COCK IS HITTING ME SO HARD!" Purple Heart screamed as her arms grabbed onto the sheets she lied on.

"NEPTUNE! NEPTUUUUNNEEEE!" I screamed in pleasure as I, without stop, pushed my dick deeper into her hot vagina. Sweat was pouring down my back, my hip muscles began to ache; I was probably going to fast, since my penis began to twitch again.

I bent over so I could see Purple Heart face-to-face. In our erotic moment, we stared into each others eyes, moaning loudly.

"Release it... all of it... _let it out inside me..."_

I then felt a familiar sensation at my tip: my cock twitched as hot strings of semen rushed out of my cock, into the warm vagina that clammed my cock. I moaned loudly as I creampied another woman for the first time, and for that occasion I came more than I ever have I m entire life.

Purple Hearts sexy scream echoed in the room as my cock continued to fire hot white semen until it was drenched in it. So much so that some spilled out from a crevice between her vagina and my dick.

Losing strength in my body, I fell on top of Purple Hearts hot body, taking a break as I let out big breathes.

"You were amazing..." Purple Heart whispers as she tucked me into her breasts. It was only then I noticed how great Purple Heart smelled. It was like a familiar perfume, yet felt completely natural... was it her pheromones?

Suddenly, I moved Purple Heart around so her back was facing. The fatigued goddess was of course shocked, and when she turned her head, she saw a lustfilled teenager taking deep breaths. Then, I put in my erect-again dick into her pussy and fucked her like a beast.

"Wait! If you do it so suddenly, ill...!" Purple Heart tried to protest, but she stopped herself as she herself was sieged by pleasure.

The smacking noises her drenched pussy made as my cock rammed into it, as well as how deep it reached was lie adding fuel to the fire of pleasure.

"No, ill... ill... ILL CUM!"

Purple Heart came on my penis, moaning loudly as she squirted hot fluids all over the bedsheets, as well as clamming my cock which paralyzed me. Her upper body fell on the cushions, panting heavily and sweating as if she just finished a workout, but I didn't let her rest; I moved my upper body back as I dragged her upper body straight up, as I started thrusting my hips upwards.

My cock reached deep into her womb, and I raised my legs to gain more force to penetrate her.

Her upper body fell backwards onto my chest, and it smothered her smooth breasts, before I violently rubbed her clitoris.

"Ahhh... how can you have so much energy left!?" she squealed as she laid down on my chest while my cock pierced her like a drill. "Ahh... if you keep it up, ill... ill..."

Like a watercrane, she squirted mounds of fluid that just exploded from her vagina, making loud smacking noises as her orgasm fell onto the floor by my bed, clenching my cock.

As I embraced her, resting my head on her neck, I put in more force into my thrusts, making her squeal loudly.

" _If this keeps up, ill… NO, ILL!"_

Feeling amazing, I shut my eyes and lost myself in the pleasure of her smooth warm body. I felt a warm sensation, before I felt her pussy clamming my dick hard. It became incredibly tight. It felt fucking amazing, this new sensation, but...

…were did her breasts go?

As I opened my eyes, I saw little Neprune sitting on my lap, panting heavily.

"...NEPTUNE!?" I shouted in surprise. I wasn't expecting the much younger version of herself to be riding on my lap, and honestly, I liked it a lot.

"You played with my body so much that I just couldn't take anymore..." she stated with a stern tone. "Plus, we gotta give some base Nep-service, so this is perfect timing..." Nep continued, looking at me with pleading eyes. "So, please continue and finish me, or whatever..."

I continued to fuck with Neptune- the girl I adored, idolized and admired. Pinching her small nipples, sucking them, fucking her hard: all of it made her adorable face blush as her mind was to soon lost in pleasure from my cock.

"Hah... Nep, your pussy is so tight and nice... god, I think I'm going to cum soon..." I said after several minutes of fucking the small teen(?), switching between all kinds of sex positions.

"Me too, I'm gonna cum all over...!" Neptune said before she hesitated. Increasing both of our rhythms, we took a final leap.

"I-im cumming!" she squealed tightening her grip around my neck.

"M-me too….!" I responded as I tightened my grip around her back, pulling our bodies closer.

"ITS COMING!" Neptune cried as she couldn't hold herself any longer.

"NEPTUNE!" I cried out as my semen rushed out from the tip of my cock again.

We continued to cry as our bodies jerked in spasms. Hot liquid filled Neptune's tiny but tight pussy, twitching with every shoot, and Neptune's tight pussy tightened even further, squeezing out more semen from cock that filled Neptune's womb even more.

Our cries didn't die out before both of our orgasms ended. Our mouths' were left open as we let out silent moans of pleasure. Our eyes were hazy as we let out heavy breathing. As we both our eyes met, we closed in for long passionate kiss.

* * *

"Well, I had a lot of fun, but ill be going now!" Nep greeted with a cheerful salute, as she opened the door and the morning sun shone through my door. "Woah! This is one heck of view here!" Neptune said as she gazed at the yellow light lighting up the blue sky in the distance.

"You gonna be fine on your way home?"

"Of course! If any punk tries to have their way with me, Ill show 'em who the babymakers are!" she said doing a v-sign with her fingers.

"...i think you were trying to say something else with that line..."

"Well, Ill be of now for real, bye!" she said as she quickly turned around to leave.

"Ah-," I said as I tried to reach out to her. But, I stopped middle way. I already had sex with her, and I was rather dominant. So trying to hug or kiss her for goodbye after having sex with her made me feel kinda... "forcing", as if im using her for my own pleasure, which made me feel somewhat guilty.

However, Neptune noticed my "Ah-,", and turned around to see a hesitant me. Smiling brightly, she turned to me and kissed me happily. I was shocked but truly happy as it made feel warm and fuzzy, different from when we first kissed as it was purely sexual. This was a happy goodbye kiss.

"See you..." I said as Neptune pulled back and walked away.

"And ILL see YOU in about... 10 chapters or so, so have fun! Love you like I love all my fans!" Neptune said goodbye as the sun rose in the background.


	2. Noire

It was a pleasant summer evening. It just stopped raining, the air smelled nicely nice and the breeze felt refreshing. I am in a hell of a good mood right now! Except for one thing...

*staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

"...how long are you gonna stalk me?" I asked the raven haired girl behind me with a stoic expression on my face. "In fact, why are you following around?"

"N-no reason!" Noire immediately denied. "I just... happened to talk with Neptune the other day... and she talked about what an amazing night she had... and that you were great l-l-lover..." Noire stuttered at the last part, her face blushing immediately.

"Oh?" A mischievous grin slowly formed on my face as I turned around to face her. "You curious, and wanna see for yourself?"

"N-NO! GOD NO!" Noire loudly retorted. "I mean, I can understand if someone would want a piece of me- I mean, I AM sexy after all! But you are like, waaay below my league!" Noire said trying to sound sassy as her facial expression quickly changed from nervous to confident.

"Uh-huh... well, for how long are you gonna follow me?" I asked as my face turned disinterested again.

"I-IM NOT FOLLOWING YOU! I'm just enjoying my evening stroll, and you just happen to take the same path as me!" she said with a cocky tone.

"...you stroll through the convenience store?"

"I wondered what I would cook for Uni."

"...and you stroll through the game store?"

"I was curious at what new releases they might have!" Noire calmly answered all my questions as to why she followed me aro-…"strolled".

Either way, I walked all the way home, with Noire still on my tail. The clouds approaching in the distance were dark, and it looked like it was about to pour down really hard.

"It looks like its about to pour down really hard," I repeated my own narration. "If its to far away from home, I don't mind renting a room for the night," I said with no hidden intention at all. None. At all.

"Thanks, but ill be fine," Noire answered, not noticing the lewd intentions I did not have. "If I go HDD and fly to my Basilicom, I'll make it in time before I get any..."

Before she could finish that sentence, a giant truck drove by us, causing a bigass puddle to splash and drench both me and the Goddess, soaking our clothes.

"...ahhh... WHAT THE HELL!" Noire screamed furiously looking at her drenched outfit. "THAT DAMN DRIVER, ILL MAKE HIM PA-"

But before she could finish THAT sentence, a sudden shower fell upon us, drenching us even more.

"Oh, it already started. That was a quick cloud," I said, before a yellow flash lit up the sky. "Oooh, lightning! Awesome!" I said in awe as rumbling echoed in the sky.

"Ugh... this is just the worst..." Noire said in a sad tone, a tear almost forming and running down her cold cheek.

"...If you need, you can dry yourself at my place" I said, pointing up to my apartment.

* * *

As we entered the apartment and waited for the elevator to come down to the entrance, Noire stood behind me wet and freezing, shivering a little.

"Bhr... cold," she shivered. As a man, I couldn't let a cute girl suffer so much, so I hugged her to give her warmth. It probably wasn't much warmth as I myself was quite cold, but she seemed to stop shivering.

"...thank you," she said in such a cute voice, my heart jumped.

 _"She... she is CUTE."_

As we entered the elevator, and as Noire stood in front of me with her back turned against me, I had time to behold her cute and sexy figure... to quote a certain man-woman-robot:

 _"That raven-black hair, those sexy and taut twintails... Your adult face that glows with innocence..."_ That robot wasn't wrong, she is smoking hot! And now that she was dripping wet, they way the water shone on her fair skin, and how her clothes was stuck to her body, showing of more of her figure, as well as her cute behaviour when I hugged her earlier... a warm feeling at my abdomen was starting to drive me insane.

She was unsuspecting, so I could probably use my plot device- that I conveniently kept in my pocket- to get her horny and tap her in this elevator... but it will probably be more fun at my home. Plus, jumping at someone just because she is horny, and not when she is actually willing is the kind of thing scum would do. So instead I'm going to make her willing, since that is the less scumbaggy thing to do. She was warming up to me, if only a little to, so it isn't ENTIRELY like she doesnt want to.

Pretending to fidget with my phone, I changed some settings on the thing, and noticed how Noire face showed hints of red, and a short sudden whimper.

 _"Im probably a scumbag for doing this,"_ I silently thought for myself, _"no, I AM a scumbag, but I will live with this. For the sake of her fans that are reading this."_

* * *

When we arrived at my home, we went straight to my spacious bathroom, where the dry cleaner was. Without hesitation, I took of my wet t-shirt, showing my wet average body to Noire, whose face blushed intensely.

"Oh? First time you see a half-naked man? Or is the first time a man undresses in front of you that exciting?" I teased her, causing her to panic.

Teasing tsunderes is FUN.

"O-of course its not my first time!" she quickly responded, before thinking about what she just implied. "I mean, Its my first time seeing an ACTUAL boy undress... WAIT I MEAN..." she continued rambling till she heard a *click*. Looking down a but, she saw me unzip my pants and pull them down, leaving me in grey boxers. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she asked with a face shining like red traffic light.

"I'm gonna put them in the dry cleaner, so yeah, kinda need to take 'em off," I explained while emptying the pockets, hiding the plot device. Also, it was very exciting to strip in front of a nervous blushing tsundere, so it took a lot of self control to stop my erection. "You should probably put you clothes in the machine too."

"Right..." she said, turning her back towards me. "Um, could you- actually, never mind," she said. "Just turn around and don't look."

Usually, she would have already thrown me out so she could undress. But for some unbeknown reason (to her), she let a man stay in the same room she undressed in, and it felt very exciting for her to undress in front of a boy.

I marvelled at the sight of the raven-haired goddesses body, as she slowly undressed in front of me while I peeked, pretending to turn my back to her. Her dress had a lot of small accessories, but soon she had taken of everything she was left in nothing but her white panties.

 _"So the Goddesses do NOT wear bras, huh? Explains a lot,"_ I mentally noted.

"S-so, are you gonna turn it on or..." she asked referring to the dry cleaner, turning only her head around while still covering her boobs. By sheer luck, she took notice of a fully erect penis being restrained by some small grey boxers.

*insert Noires english scream from episode 6 of the anime here*

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" she screamed pointing at my rod, quickly showing me a bit of her goods before she quickly covered them in shame.

"Well, seeing a smoking hot girl like you undress down to her panties and shamefully covering her breasts turned me on by a lot, and now I have giant raging boner," I answered with so much self-assurance that it almost sounded like I was teasing her. "And this boner isn't really going to fix itself, so yeah, take responsibility."

"W-why should I take responsibility!?" Noire asked, staring at me from behind her back.

"Well, it's not really much YOU taking responsibility, its more like you getting to experience something amazing, and this is a chance to one-up Neptune! I mean, me and Nep had sex, and she liked it and was good at it, so why shouldn't you be?" I asked as I walked closer to the almost naked goddess. "I mean, how often will it be that an opportunity for something amazing will come like this? Plus, many of your fans are reading this, so we should give 'em what they want," I silently whispered into her ear. **"I promise, you will LOVE it!"**

Noire gulped as she thought about the situation. Here she was standing half-naked next to a half-naked boy, who was suggesting sex to her. In any other situation, this boy (me) would be most likely dead for coming at her like this.

However, she heard from Neptune how amazing sex was, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about sex. She was also curious about the man who made Nep act that way, which is why she followed him around, to evaluate for herself. Also, ever since she came to this apartment, she felt this frilly feeling in her heart, like she was hoping for this situation to unfold. And now she felt her abdomen burning, and her nether regions becoming wet.

Glancing at the boys crotch, the erection was big, the boxers almost didn't seem to be able to contain it. She felt lust flowing in her body, fantasizing about how it would penetrate her. If she said no, when would a moment like this ever come again?

Also, the chance to one-up Neptune? She tapped into her competitive side, not wanting the lazy Goddess of Purple to best her. That's all it took for her too agree.

And despite her fans being perverts, she felt some obligation to give them some fanservice.

"S-s-s-so, what do you want me to do then?" Noire asked, covering her breasts with her arms, nervously fidgeting as she looked on my erect dick hidden in my boxers.

"Well first, on your knees." She looked like she wanted to retort, but she didn't and went down on her knees, humiliated. "Also, show me your boobs."

"W-what the hell are you-"

"Neptune showed me hers without me having to ask her," I explained with a shit eating grin, silencing the proud Goddess.

It was fun ordering around a tsundere, because her ashamed expression when she revealed her nice boobs was just to cute. Slowly, she let her arms sink down and revealed her ample bosom.

"N-now then?"

"Take of my boxers," I said calmly. Slowly and hesitantly, she grabbed hold of the edges around them and slowly dragged them down. My erect penis was dragged along my boxers for a bit, until it was released from its prison and dangled like a tree branch in the wind in front of Noires maiden face.

"Wha-what now?" she asked again, stuttering as her attention was focused on the cock flying in her face

"Now, massage my dick with your breasts!" I said as my glans poked her nipples.

"HEY, WAIT!" she screamed in shock, backing away and covered her boobs in surprise and minor anger. However, deep, deep inside of her she was excited, but she didn't show it.

"Neptune OFFERED a titfuck, so the very least you could do is..." I said with a teasing tone. Noire's pride let my words get the better of her, and she gave in.

"Fine, I understand! Ill do it!" she said as she began moving her breasts vertically down my shaft. The feel of her soft skin gracing on my most sensitive part was heavenly. "S-so I just move them up and down like this... WAH! IT SUDDENLY GOT BIGGER!" she reacted in surprise to my cock twitching and growing.

After I had to explain how men's penises work, (which was as surprise for me that Goddesses new next to nothing about anything sex-related), Noire continued to move her breasts up and down, making my dick grow bigger. "Uhh... it's getting bigger?" Noire complained as she stared at the growing cock. "If it grows any bigger it will be harder to put it between my breasts!" she complained, but unbeknownst to me, her heart pounded in excitement from this, and she could feel a hot sensation in her abdomen.

*hah* *a* *ah* *a*

She didn't seem to notice it herself, but she made cute grunting noises as she moved her modestly sized breasts up and down along my cock, along with her entire upper body making her 'sexy taut' twintails moved up and down. A very faint smile was forming at the edge of her mouth, akin to when you do good at your current job or assignment. Me myself let out a longer grunt, getting some goose bumps from the ecstasy.

"This feels good, right?" she asked with pride as she had a fiercer look in her eyes, since she was starting to get hang of this.

I clenched my teeth as I felt a burning sensation building up inside me. My breaths became rapid and my face twitched trying to hold the feeling inside me.

"Awww yeah, this was worth not fapping for a month!"

"Huh?" Noire asked before noticing something. "H-hey, what's this stuff coming out of your penis!? She asked I confusion, staring at some secretion coming from my urethra.

"That just means you're doing good," I said as I catched my breath as she stopped. "Continue, but more fiercer."

"Hm. Alright, you are asking for it!" she said a she hastily started grinding her boobs, looking at my face with her fierce expression.

Since I was so close to cumming, one would normally think I would want her to go a bit slower. However, the desire to spray her cute face with my semen was to great.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... it feels so good..." I whimpered as I trembled from the pleasure while looking at her pretty burning eyes. Like a rock hitting my head, I couldn't hold on and let go of the mental brakes.

"AH, NOIRE IM CUMMING!" I said as my hot semen suddenly gushed out from my cock hidden in her cleavage, and splashed into her mouth, her face and on her black hair. And when she backed away in surprise, more landed on her breasts, her body, her legs and her panties.

The Goddess of Black was painted in white.

"*cough**cough*, what's this!? Semen!?" Noire asked as she stared at me irritated, but with my white semen on her face, Tsundere Noire looked just hotter. "Its hot..." she groaned lightly, blushing from the feeling of the hot sensation at her skin.

"Aww, that felt so fucking good," I exclaimed in a high-pitched satisfied voice. However, looking at Noire stained in cum was like someone forcing my dick to not go limp. Plus, it was still very messy after that last ejaculation.

Then, an _eeeeeeeeeviiiiilll_ idea came to my mind. "Now Noire..."

"Huh?" she asked surprised as I grabbed the side of her head.

"Clean up my dick!" I said as I forced my dick into her mouth. She moaned but I didn't let my dick out, instead I literally fucked her face. Her warm mouth felt good on my dick, and her sweet, sweet moans were like music to my ears. I didn't only thrust my dick into her mouth, but I moved her head back and forward. I looked down a few times ad saw her eyes shut, enduring the assault. Having previously no ejaculation for a month, it wasn't hard to make me cum again.

"Awww yeah, Noire you're sucking my dick reaaal good..." I said in my feeling of power. Suddenly, I was lightly pushed aside, falling on my ass. Then Noire stood up, her eyes covered in angry anime shades. I think I realized how far I just went. "Ahhh... so-sorry, I didn't mean too..."

Before I could finish, she was enveloped in a warm burst of light, and in front of me stood Black Heart: white flowing hair, blue push-start-irises, and a sexy black tight skinsuit. For a second, my dick rose up seeing a sexy battle vixen in front of. The next second, I only imagined what things she would do to me.

"Aihiiiiiiiii! IM SORRY!" I shrieked in fear as she approached, causing me to hurryingly back away until I hit a wall. Without a word the battle goddess walked closer to me, and sweat poured down my entire body.

As I prepared myself for the worst, she suddenly went down on all four, and crawled at me like a cat, looking at me with a mischievous grin.

"I think you've had too much fun, bossing me around," she said in her more confident voice, as she grabbed my wet dick with her glove. "Now its my turn to have some fun..." she whispered while moving her nimble fingers all over my dick, making loud smacking noises due to the saliva and pre-cum. "Ahhnnn..."

Slowly, she put my dick inside her mouth again, skilfully sucking it off while at the same time bobbing her head and making hot erotic moans. The warm feeling off the inside of her mouth, and the sudden assault of her tongue circling around my glans.

*puah* "How does it feel?" she asked while jerking my wet dick off, staring at me with her deep blue eyes that one could just drown in.

"Haaaaaaaa... it feels so fucking good..." I whispered as I trembled.

"Haha, good!" she said as she began to suck it again, moving her hand up and down the member at the same time. "Just let it out whenever you're about too..."

"ah, noire, im cumming again!" I said as I sprayed a wave on Black Hearts face, surprising her before she quickly pushed my dick deep into her mouth, so I could let it out inside her. I moaned loudly as Noires warm mouth enveloped my twitching ejaculating dick.

After I finished, Black Hearts cum-stained face smiled as she played with the semen in her mouth before swallowing it. "You came a lot, and quite quickly too."

"Ye-yeah..." I said between my gasps, trying to catch my breath.

I came two times within 10 minutes, that's quite impressive. Yet, I wasn't satisfied, and I was still rock hard.

She giggled as she stared at my still erect dick. She let out a sarcastic sigh.

"Alright, I understand. Ill let you fuck me!" Noire said condescendingly, laying down on her back spreading her legs. "Come at me, naughty boy "

Her teasing voice was just too hot, and I didn't hesitate for a moment too launch myself towards her and insert my dick into her wet warm vagina, robbing her of her maidenhood.

"Oh, yeah! You love it don't you, you naughty dog!?" she asked me as I continued to pump her. Her boobs moving up and down along her skinsuit, her white hair waving around, and her erotic blue eyes: in the right hands this could be some grade-A hentai material.

But this was the real deal, and being able to have sex with another goddess was the dream of any otaku. Making them show their boobs for you, making the give you a titfuck, a blowjob, and fucking them- some people would kill to do this.

Those thoughts weren't flowing through my mind though, since my attention was given to the sexy goddess teasing me as I rocked her world. My consciousness fell deeper into the incredible pleasure of sex, as my cock continued to ram deep into her as her pussy tightened around it.

"C'mon, you can do harder! Or is that all?" she taunted, but she was holding herself back, shown by her bright red face. A raging sense was boiling up inside me, and the erotic 'black' goddess was the heat source.

"Ahh man, your pussy is so tight Noire! My hips wont stop!"

"Ah! AH! You're already about to cum?" she asked in a faked disappointed tone. My pride wouldn't take that and I tried to hold on, to no avail as her pussy tightened even more, and the pent up sensation in my penis was about to burst. The final blow was her giving me a passionate kiss, moaning into my mouth as our tongues collided.

In the end, she won this round.

"Ah! Ahhh! Im cumming!" I yelled as my semen made glopping noises while it flowed into Noires pussy. Her face looked ecstatic at the sensation of a creampie, as small bits of drool fell from her open smiling mouth.

"Haah, hahaha, couldn't hold it huh?" she laughed mockingly me as she used her limbs to pull me closer to her, burying my face in her covered chest. "I was expecting more since I heard a lot good stuff from Neptune, but if this is all you're capable off, then oh well..."

I wasn't gonna just take that. I pulled myself up from her grip, and ripped of the piece of cloth around her breasts, and started playing and sucking on them.

"Sucking on my nipples like a baby…" she said trying to tease, but me hearing her enjoy it made it moot. I tried motorboating them, and I heard her whimpering from the vibrations. My dick turned rock hard in a second, and I moved Black Hearts body around like a barrel so that she was standing on all four.

I thrusted my hard dick into her wet cave again, fucking her doggy-style. I watched from behind how her hair gracefully moved back and forth in rhythm to my thrusts. It was so beautiful they should have sent a poet.

"Good! So good! Youre nearly making me cum!" Noire said with a blissful smile on her face as her eyes turned to my direction. "You're in so deep this time, I might seriously cum from this!" she blushed as she looked behind at the horny man penetrating her with a slutty expression

"Goddamn, Noire. Your pussy is just so amazing," I said as I groaned, as my penis again started to feel pent up as I fucked the sexy goddess. "Oh sweet God, I think I'm going to cum again soon!"

"Do it! Make a mess out of my pussy!" she yelled as she moaned in delight from the sensation. Her moans were so loud as they echoed in the room, as the horny neighbours could hear.

"I don't mind if you're a quick shot, just shoot it whenever!" she yelled as I reached deep into her womb. "Oh God, I think I'm cumming… I'M CUMMING!" she shouted as her vagina tightened and sprayed hot fluids on my dick. I should have seen her face, she was fully smiling with her eyes almost rolling back. Her orgasm made me very to close to having an orgasm myself, but somehow with some willpower I managed to hold it in for a while longer.

Her cumming made her transform back to her original form, and along with her goddess clothes, her confidence boost. But I didn't stop. This was the cute Noire, who easily got flustered and was fun to tease.

"Ahhh... oh Lord, I acted like a total slut..." Noire said in embarrassment, hiding her blushing red face in shame. However as she did that she raised her peachy ass against me. In embarrassment, she wiggled her body, and with a wiggling ass in front of me, I started to inhale and exhale like an enraged bull. She seemed to forgot the dick that was still in her vagina.

I ripped of her panties- that were still apparently on after she reverted back-, causing the embarrassed Goddess to return to reality. Then I lifted her up on my crotch and thrusted my dick upwards to her womb as her body moved up and down, her hair and boobs bouncing freely. Her face was bewildered in shock, but soon it was painted red from the pleasure of a cock reaching deep into her womb

"Ah! No, if you keep doing it after I just came, then...!" she moaned but she covered her mouth trying to damper the sound of her squeal. That was even hotter. A naked Noire was pressing her back against my body, her soft skin and sexy back pressing against my chest while squishy thighs were in my hands.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE, IM SERIOUSLY ABOUT TO CUM!" she screeched as she twitched and struggled in my lap.

"Then lets cum together," I whispered to her ear in a deep, manly voice, making her blush. With much more force that my ass almost left the ground I increased the force of my thrusts, reaching even deeper into her vagina, hitting the deepest part of her womb.

"Ah! You're making me cum!" Noire squealed, her eyes losing light as they rolled even further back her head. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming," she repeated in a tired voice, like a mantra or a prayer. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING, I'M-! AAAHHHHHHHHHH, IM CUMMING!" she squealed loudly as she squirted liters of pee-like fluid on the floor. It was like a waterfall, or a broken crane; she endlessly squirted colourless cum onto the bathroom floor, and her eyes rolled even further back into her head as she moaned.

Her orgasm was like throwing a pebble that caused a dust explosion- I ejaculated immediately.

"NOIRE, IM CUMMING!" I shouted as I let my semen flow out of penis into her womb.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she squealed as I creampied the goddess, causing even more liquids to erupt from her pussy, among it my own semen.

As I laid her down on top of my body to rest, I lied under her, holding hands with her. She moved around to kiss me, and I let her give me her first kiss (with a man).

"You know… if you're ever up for it… I can show you my costumes the next time we meet… but, don't think I'm doing it because I want too see your reaction. I'm only doing it so that I have someone to show my cosplays to," she said to me with the most innocent and cute expression.

Even when tired, she still is so tsundere. But she was actually cute here.

For a while, we just cuddled together, naked on the bathroom floor, satisfied.

Also, cosplay sex…

* * *

"My, you got such a healthy cock! But we need to release all that pent up stress inside you!" Nurse Noire, in her pink, sexy nurse suit, said to me as she stroke and sucked my erect dick with tremendous force, bobbing her head up and down as she looked at me with eager eyes. The sound of her light moans almost resonating with the slurping sounds from sucking my cock were erotic.

"If you feel like cumming, just go ahead. Big sis will take care of everything…" she whispered in a low sexy voice. The way she used her hands to stroke my entire cock was amazing, and my semen exploded in her face, staining her nurses outfit.

"My, you came so much. Are you feeling better?" Nurse Noire asked me, delighted at the feel of semen on her face.

* * *

"NOOO! A TEACHER AND A STUDENT SHOULDN'T…" Noire-sensei protested, but her legs were already spread. Her black long skirt was torn apart, and her white shirt was ripped apart along with her bra, revealing her soft beautiful breasts which I enjoyed sucking on.

"Man sensei, your boobs are just amazing! You don't know how often I have jerked of while thinking of you!" my punk-persona raged as I played with her delicious titties. "And now I'm gonna shove it in…" I whispered menacing as I unzipped my pants.

"N-NO! DON'T DO IT! IM NOT-!" my sensei protested, but it was to late as my cock penetrated her vagina.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK YESSSSS! Sensei's pussy is fucking tight!" I screamed as I thrusted it deep into her. Behind her glasses, tears were starting to form.

"You're so fucking beautiful sensei," I whispered as I kissed the reluctant woman. "It's a fucking dream to fuck the most beautiful teacher in school!"

"A-a teacher and student shouldn't have this kind of relationship" she gently whimpered, but I just kept on ploughing her hard.

"Who gives a shit? I'm gonna cum inside you, and you're gonna be mine…" I said as I fucked my sensei harder.

"No, if you keep it up, then I'm going to…"

"Then lets cum together sensei!" I shouted as I let my semen burst inside her.

"Aghhhhh! Your pussy is so nice I'm still cumming sensei!" I screamed as I took out my cock and bukkaked her clothes.

* * *

"My master, how may I be of service to you?" my maid Noire asked, excited and optimistic as ever.

"Well, first of clean my dick with your mouth. Second, pleasure me with your body. Third, get pregnant with my child," I told my servant, sitting naked on a big royal chair.

"As you wish my master," Noire obeyed as she bent down on her knees in front of my dick. She sucked on it, and licked every part of the head as she took of her uniform. When she was completely topless, she smeared her breasts in some sort of lotion, and used her shiny slipper breasts to pleasure my dick further. They were smooth as they slid up and down my shaft.

I winced a little, which was her cue to stop and stand up. She turned her back and lowed her hip, positioning it so my dick entered her pussy.

I sat there as she happily raised and shook her ass for me while she moaned in pleasure.

"Masters dick is so incredible! Please, cum inside me so I can bear you child!"

It didn't take long before big amounts of semen gushed into her womb, making her shriek in delight.

She bent forwards after being creampied, some of my semen dripping from her pink pussy.

"I got pregnant with masters baby…" she giggled to herself.

(*NOTE: SHE DIDN'T ACTUALLY GET PREGNANT)


	3. Blanc

_There was a girl who liked reading books._

 _While Internet and gaming were the most common reasons for neglecting work, books where the equivalent of that for her._

 _She loved literature so much, that she herself wanted to write a book._

 _Her skills at writing a book..._

 _...there was a lot of room for improvement._

 _Either way, she still loved books._

 _But there was always one part of books she secretly looked forward._

 _And it was the scenes where the hero and heroine would engage in sexual intercourse._

 _The young girl would always blush and fidget around nervously, her heart beating in excitement as she carried on reading the sexual intercourse._

 _Sometimes she would fantasize about the scenario, imagining how it would play out and how it played._

 _But her most secret of secrets, is that she would feel a burning sensation, an urge, in her lower abdomen, and masturbate to the erotic scenes._

 _Fantasizing about the sexual scenario she would masturbate, imagining how the female partner felt when her partner gave her his love._

 _She would masturbate, imagining if she was the heroine in the story that received love._

 _She would masturbate, wondering if she herself would ever experience that._

 _But her self-consciousness about her petite bosom led her to believe no man would want her._

 _However one day, during idle chit chat with her closest friends, the subject of sex came up._

 _She and her more mature friend had never experienced it._

 _However, her two other friends have experienced it, and told tales of the pleasure sex can bring._

 _Thinking about her two friends words, she wondered if this is when she would finally experience it..._

* * *

"...so that is why you are here?" I asked the petite brunette as we sat face to face across a table.

"Yes. I wish to experience this 'sex', and see if it truly worth all the praise it gets," Blanc calmly explained to me, drinking from the cup of tea I had served.

"Ok... but why?"

"Well, I'm writing a book and I am debating over if I should have the hero and heroine fuck," the calm and well mannered Blanc explained without a change in her tone, so that she suddenly uttered fuck definitely surprised me. "However, before I write about it I think I should experience it myself, so that I know what I'm writing about."

 _"… didn't the narration say something completely different?" I thought as I sipped some delicious tea._

Honestly, I did not do anything for this to happen. It was just another day where I was 'saving up', and suddenly Blanc stands in front of my door and now we are discussing sex over cups of tea. This is an odd day.

Also, the thing-a-ma-jig, that I usually have conveniently in my pocket, isn't in my pocket. I thought for a moment if I should use it, but since Blanc came onto me so willingly, I decided it would be better not to. Also, she is quite serious about this, so I should be as well. "Well, do yo-"

"Wait," she suddenly interrupted. "Before we begin... can I ask you some questions?"

That came out of left field for me, but since she was very serious and came to me on her own will, I decided to satisfy her however I could, whether it be about sex or sexually. "Sure, ask away."

"You read and watch a lot of hentai, right?" From the tone of her voice, I assumed there was gonna be a follow-up question, so I just nodded. "Is there any element that would make steer away from it, or are you accepting of it all?"

...that was difficult question that I had to think about. "Well, I was inspired by a certain champion to live life by throwing myself into every chance I get, so im very open to a lot of things. Although I have limits of course where im just 'fuck no!', like... scat..."

I immediately regret bringing that genre up.

"But then there is also NTR and to a certain point bestiality, and depending on the art there is a line I draw when it comes to Loli's," I continued on. "Yeah, the main factor is most likely the art style, and the content of course."

"...I couldn't help but notice that you didn't mention that you were against scenes where the heroine gets raped," Blanc added, shocking me that she took such an important note. "Are you saying you're not entirely against it?"

I took, maybe a minute to think of an earnest and honest answer to that.

"Well, of course it horrible and tragic when it happens in real life, and its not something that should happen to just anyone."

I was gonna say that nobody deserves it, but I knew there were... creatures who didn't deserve to be protected by human rights.

"But with hentai... its fictional, or at least its not real. It can easily be counter argued, but in a fictional medium it isnt as serious or tragic- well, it depends of course how the scene plays out. Yeah, really depends on the scenario in fictional media," I answered to the stoic girl. "However, I of course prefer when everyone is happy, so im more lenient towards that. Or as long as no one is miserable."

"I see..." Blanc said slowly, taking in what I just said. "You're against it in real life, but somewhat ok with it in fiction?"

"Yeah... pornography is a lot about double morals, especially about what you consider acceptable in real life and in fiction." It was a very sensitive question that maybe didn't have a correct answer, but im at least glad I answered honestly.

"Final question..." Blanc asked, and she started to flush. "Do you think that the body of your partner is... important?"

"Oh?"

Didn't take a second for me to answer that.

"If you're talking about hip or bust, then as long as she take cares of her body and, if I may sound like an absolute douche or a prick, as long as she isnt too chubby, I don't care at all if she is busty or flat."

"...you mean it?" Blanc asked with hint of surprise.

"Yeah," I said as my voice got deeper and I stared at Blanc with fox eyes. "In fact now that I have the time to look at you, you're quite the sexy young lady," I flirted, with an adorable sudden flush from Blanc in response.

"D-don't joke like tha-!" she panicked, but I put my index on her lips silencing her, and stared at her with the half-shut 'sexy beast' eyes.

"Baby, whenever I say someone is sexy, I always mean it..." I said in a faux deep sexy voice. Slowly, my hand moved down her lips onto her neck, with worried and embarrassed eyes looking at the hand. First it moved to her collarbone, then onto her shoulder were my hand attempted to remove the support for her dress.

"W-wait!" she said as she moved to chair away, all flustered. "I-Its my first time and all so... please don't be so straightforward..." she said in a very cute way.

...I realize in hindsight that I risked sexually offending her, and she could just as well snapped and HDD'd up and very likely kill me. I gulped when I realized that, and as thanks for not doing that, I decided to go with her pace. "Sure Blanc, anything you want."

* * *

"So... in this book I read, the main hero and the heroine did it against a wall..." Blanc explained, blushing from the fact that she admitted she read smut.

"You mean like this?" I asked as I put one hand on the wall just beside her head and leaned in, closing in with my face. In any other situation, Blanc would be having none of that shit and most very likely kill me. However, due to circumstances she was now very embarrassed and nervous, acting very out of character, but still incredibly adorable. "You're very cute when you're so nervous!" I said in a calmer, much less flirtatious voice. A little grunt from her and her expression became more normal. But even as she was stoic, faint sound of nervous breaths were heard.

Slowly taking off her fur coat and hat, I gently pushed her against the wall, caressing her soft chin before kissing her soft lips.

"…"

She was very quiet, probably because she didn't know how to properly react. But when I separated from the kiss, I was glad to see her face blushing red. I then moved my fingers under her skirt, stroking her womanly parts which made her moan softly. I kissed her face again with passion, but moved down her neck, down her collarbone before finally kneeling down on my knees removing her wet panties.

"No, wait, I…" she tried to reject, but I didn't listen and licked her pink vagina.

The sensation made Blanc tremble and moan in pleasure. "You shit, I said to wait!" she said in her soft voice. She probably actually feeling good from the cunnilingus. It was very noticeable that this was her first time too, as all goddesses were most likely virgins.

The taste was sweet, and I gently moved my index and middle finger in and out without breaking her hymen.

"S-stop, you bastard…" she tried to scold me, but the pleasure made her unable to speak clearly. I then continued to pleasure her vagina with my mouth, intensely. She shivered as she held my head, her face blushing from the pleasure. The feel of my tongue hit her like a shock, and she moaned delightfully as she grabbed on to the wall she leaned her back on. Her body began to move like a wave at the beach, her breaths becoming more haggard.

"YOU BASTARD, IF YOU DO IT LIKE THAT, IM…" she screamed at me, but the pleasure in her voice could not be hidden at all. Her moved a lot in place as she took heavy breaths, her face flushing increasingly and letting out more louder and louder grunts. "I'm, IM CUMMING!" the young(?) girl in the dress screamed as she squirted, her body convulsing intensely from her first oral.

Dark stains were formed on the floor under her, and she lost all the strength in her legs and fell down, heavily panting. I could see her bent down face flushing, and her eyes were dazy.

Feeling my body burning with lust, I took of all my clothes, and my fully erect penis was released from the cages known as 'clothes'. Taking of every single article of clothing in front of a girl was really exciting, ill have you know.

Blanc was of course startled when she suddenly saw a man stripping, not to say a mans penis swaying in the air like a tree branch, but she turned serious faced and was about to transform.

"Y-YOU SICK PIG! STRIPPING AND SWINGING YOUR DICK WHEREVER!" she said as she looked at the manhood in faked disgust. Why did I call it faked? Because she was blushing and couldn't take her eyes of it. That was my cue that she wanted it.

But before that I asked her something. She looked at me in confusion, but then nodded in agreement.

She then transformed into full clothed HDD.

"So why did you want me to transform with my suit on?" Blanc asked in her ruff White Heart voice.

"Well, to be honest…" I said while looking hungrily at White Heart with a perverted smile. "… it's because I like to think that you're wearing a swimsuit!" I said as I launched towards her, kissing, groping and caressing her all at once, yet I tried to hold back a bit so that she wouldn't feel too assaulted. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but the pleasant feeling silenced her, and she let her lips be stolen again.

I checked her bikini area and stroke it, and smiled as it was still wet. I pulled the bottom so it revealed her wet pussy, much to White Hearts embarrassment but thankfully she didn't react violently. I helped her up so that she was standing and slowly raised her other leg, and then steadied my dick and launched it inside her. Her mind dazed from the kiss, it too her a few seconds before she reacted.

"YOU ASS, WAI-!" she yelled at me, probably since she wasn't completely ready to lose her virginity.

Too late.

My erect penis penetrated her maiden pussy leaving a broken hymen with a little blood flowing. Her tight pussy walls were clamming my dick, and I could feel the warmth in her slippery vagina.

It was much different from Neptune's or Noire's pussies. It was really tight, and I easily hit her womb. This felt like I was really fucking a child. Or at least a prepubescent teenage girl I thought, in order to not feel so guilty. A teenager that was much, much, much, much older than me.

"Y-you bastard, just putting your dick in wherever…" White Heart berated me, tears in her eyes from the little pain. "So? I'm not Neptune or Noire: I wasn't born with a slutty body, so just dump your cum on me and be done with it," Blanc told me, turning her head away in shame.

"Don't say that. I love Nep and Noire for who they are, but I also love you for who you are. So I wanna pleasure myself with Blanc just as she is."

"Don't spout that bullshit…"

"It's not bullshit. It's the truth. And I want you to feel good just like I am."

"…if you're lying, I'm going to rip you in a trillion pieces" White Heart said as she looked at me with a frowning mouth but with happy eyes, as I began moving. My clammed dick exiting and entering her tight slippery vagina made some sexy slapping noise together with White Hearts moaning.

"Ahhh. Ahhh. Ahhh! Ahhh! AHHH! AHHH!" Slowly, her moans became much louder as I rammed it deep into her. Me myself couldn't help but breath out loudly from the pleasure of her tight pussy.

I looked at her chest and noticed her nipples poking above her 'swimsuit' , which I poked on and pinched, making her squeal. Not to say the two are different people, but when Blanc transformed into White Heart, her breasts seemed to grow a bit. That's why I thought they were bouncing a bit in rhythm to my thrusts. That was actually erotic I thought, so I pinched and sucked her nipples with the fabric in between. She moaned and said various incomprehensible words I didn't hear, but her face was blushing red as her open mouth let out beautiful moans. Then, somehow, I managed to rip her skinsuit and drag the top of the swimsuit down, revealing White Hearts prepubescent bouncing breasts. I cupped a feel and sucked on them as I leant my head down, relishing the feel of her skin against my face. White Hearts face was now glowing red, and she embraced my head and pulling it towards her chest, tighter the more pleasure she felt.

"N-noo! don't suck my tits like that you fucking leech!" Blanc screamed in pleasure. Her words contradicted her action, as she grabbed my head by the back and pulled it towards her chest. Also, sucking her nipples caused her vagina to tighten, so I continued to do play with her small delicious tits. Soon, I felt the sensation of my penis about to release it semen.

"Blanc, Im gonna cum!" I said as I pushed my body harder to the wall and against her, increasing the pace of my thrusts and moaning louder with tiny bits of drool leaking from my mouth. I felt my cock reaching its limit from having squeezed by such a tight pussy, it was like she was purposely squeezing out the cream from it.

"Go ahead and cum you manwhore," Blanc cursed, but her stiff expression became a relaxed one and it looked like she was truly losing herself in the pleasure of sex, moaning even louder as the pleasure made her mind melt. I lifted Blanc up from the ground so that she was supported by the wall behind her and my cock thrusting her from below. It reached deeper into her womb, causing Blanc to almost lose her mind. My head was spinning from the feel of Blanc's skin and her sweet scent, until my cock finally burst.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed as my semen flowed into her vagina, spurting it out like a hose. Having not masturbated for days I felt how it flowed out of my cock into her warm vagina. Lifting my head from the "marshmallow" heaven and gasped for fresh air as I panted heavily while my cock continuously sprayed my cum inside Blancs pussy. After it stopped twitching, I took out my wet penis, and small amount of semen dripped out from Blancs tiny vagina.

We both panted loudly. The little goddess of white rested her arms around my neck, blushing from the feeling of creampie. If I could see them, I would notice a euphoric look in her eyes.

We both fell slowly to the ground, panting heavily. Our heads slowly turned towards each other, and wordlessly, we both leaned in and kissed.

* * *

Blanc was now calmly on her knees sucking my cook. The entire top part of her skinsuit was ripped of revealing her A-sized breasts. Her gaze was focused on the shaft that wasn't in her mouth but still covered in her own saliva. She moaned gracefully as her head jerked back and forward, letting me lose my mind in this heavenly feeling. She was surprisingly good at fellatios. I only made some faint sound of heavy breathing as she made sweet moans and sucking sounds.

*mmm* *suck* *mmm* *suck* *mmmm* *slurp*

"B-Blanc, IM gonna cum again…" I moaned as I tried to hold it in me.

" _Go ahead_ " she said eroticly while sucking my cock at the same time, so it got muffled. Still, I understood her permission, and I let go of my mental dam brakes.

*mmm* *mmm* *MMM* *MMM!*

"….uuUGHH!" I moaned as I came on Blancs soft tongue, before it flooded her entire mouth. She sucked with such force even as I came. However, she didn't drink all of it, as some semen spilled onto her breasts as it leaked out of her mouth.

"I cant believe you came so much…" she whispered as she looked up at me, her cum stained mouth and cumstained bare breasts.

"That felt wonderful…" I gasped as I stoke the back of Blancs hair like a kitty cat, as I looked down on the cute girl down on her knees with a satisfied smile.


	4. Blanc- Tender Scenario

**AN: So now you might be wondering why Blanc got two chapters?**

 **Well the first thing I wrote was all the sex, and then I wrote the story. And as I wrote the story, I began to realize that the harsher attitude of White Heart didn't really fit in with the entire intro sequence. I then got the idea to this story, and considered replacing the old story with this one. However, I don't like making my own work be for nothing, so I decided to make two chapters: one for White Heart and one for Blanc, who are quite different enough to justify their two chapter treatment. See which one you like better.**

 **Also she's getting her own game, so some extra special treatment to all our favourite foul-mouthed little girl.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 3: Tender Scenario**

* * *

As she rested on the floor after her orgasm, I knelt down to her level. Her face was blushing madly, and she let out some heavy breaths as if she was running a marathon.

"How did that feel?" I asked with a gentle smile.

"...it felt great... never felt so amazing before..." Blanc answered, her cheeks changing colour from red to rose.

"'Before'?" I asked, causing Blanc to tense up a bit, before looking away in embarrassment. "Oh, you're quite the naughty girl aren't you?" I asked with a shit eating grin, making Blanc turn her head away a bit more.

"Shut up you lolicon," Blanc retorted. "Let's just move on..." Blanc said, almost whispering, turning coy again.

Hearing what she demanded, I grinned like an idiot again. Deciding to give the girl a show, I undressed in front of her, feeling relief of giving my erection some freedom. As it dangled in the air, Blanc gulped at the wet cock in front of her face. She felt how the blood in her body sped raced, and didn't notice how wide her eyes were.

"So, that's a penis..." she noted, this being the first time she ever saw one.

I knelt down to the brunette again, and again tried to take of her dress. This time she didn't resist, and instead closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Go ahead..." she whispered. With her permission, I took of the single piece of clothing left that protected her modesty. I beheld her doll like petite body, her nervous breaths causing her chest to rise and low.

"You're so beautiful baby..." I whispered in my faux deep sexy voice again as I kissed her on the neck, making her shiver and lightly moan. I then caressed her naked body, slowly fondling her small breasts making her moan and shiver even more. I then started to suck on her neck, making her tremble a lot as she blushed from the sensation.

"W-wait..." she suddenly said. Respecting her, I stopped, but couldnt help but feel somewhat disappointed. "L-lets stop the foreplay and just... sit down."

Doing as she asked I sat down. Suddenly, she moved towards me, pushing my upper body so that I laid half down. She raised her lower body and grabbed hold of my dick, positioning it and herself so that it just graced the entrance. The feeling of something wet and warm of the top of my dick, and knowing it was a pussy felt AWESOME.

"Here goes..."

Lowering her hips, the my cock entered her small and tight pussy, causing her to squeal loudly and adorably as she gave me her virginity.

*ahhh* *ahhh* *ahhh*

"You ok?" I asked her somewhat worried. However, she put her hand on my chest to support herself, her eyes very watery and her face all red.

"I-I'm fine..." she said as she started moving her hips up and down my cock.

*ahhh* *ahhh* *Ahhh* *Ahhh!*

The pace I which she rode my dick was slow, until she accelerated and stopped at a constant pace. She was bent over as she supported herself on my chest, so her adorable erotic face was above me as her pussy kept on sucking my cock in. Wet smacking noises were heard along with her erotic moans.

"This is... sex is... it feels so good!" Blanc exclaimed as she bent her body backwards, placing her arms behind her. "It's reaching so deep... I'm cumming!" she said as she rode my dick till she stopped, her slender body twitching as she let out incredibly cute moans.

"I... I came so much..." Blanc said as her mind was hazy. "This never happened before..."

"Blanc..." I silently mumbled as I beheld the Goddess riding on my lap.

 _She was so fucking cute!_

"Blanc!" I said out loudly as I moved my hips, surprising the Goddess.

"W-wait, I just- AHHHHH!" she loudly moaned, straightening her body up. The sudden movement of my hips led to my cock reaching even further into her womb, surprising her as a little drool spilled out from her erotic cumface.

"If you do it so suddenly then I'll... I'll..." she squealed as her voice became lower. She fell on my body, which was bigger then hers. I started shifting my hips so that my thrusts were directed towards my face as Blanc was laying down, her soft body touching mine.

"Blanc..." I said for the third time, seeking contact with her face. As I finally did, I leaned in to kiss the petite goddess, our moans echoing through room. I moved my free hands down her body, caressing her whole body till they reached her ass.

I was tempted to spank them, but decided against it as I wanted her first time to be pure vanilla... as much as I possibly could. So I settled on simply gripping her soft ass cheeks, and pulled them towards my dick so it would reach further in.

*mmm* *mmmhm* *mmmmhhmmm!"

"Ahh! I'm cumming again!" she said as she separated from our kiss, her pussy tightening up again as she made the cutest cumface. Now it was my turn to take heavy breaths, as her two orgasms made me THIS close to cum myself.

"Blanc... Im about to cum soon!" I said in between my breaths, feeling the pent up feeling slowly abide. Then, Blanc grasped hold of my hand, holding my palms with her palms.

"Then lets do it together," she said as she smiled.

It was rare too see this side of Blanc. The gentle, cute and adorable, loving and benevolent side of Blanc. And it was like looking at heaven when this side of her showed.

She started to move up and down my dick again, as I thrust my hips in perfect rhythm with her movements. Wet smacking noises rang in the room in rhythm, almost drowned out by my moans as I felt closer to cumming, and Blancs erotic moans as she took in all of my dick.

"*ahh!* *aah!* *aaaaahh!* Blanc, I'm about to..."  
"*aaahh*! Do it... don't hold it in... *AAAAHH!*" she answered as she began to twitch. "Me too, I'm about too..."

"Ah! Ahhh! Blanc! BLANC I-"

 _"CUMMING!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Blanc shrieked loudly as she felt something how shoot into her womb as my dick twitched violently, quickly filling up her tight pussy as she herself had an orgasm. The warm feeling of semen endlessly flooding her womb before it slowly died down was like an atomic bomb of pure pleasure.

Having not jerked of for days, as well as holding it in for such a long time of course led to me cumming litters. I felt how the semen flowed in my dick and fire many shots of cum into Blancs vagina. The way she tightened her pussy as she came caused even more shots to be fired.

A lot of semen spilled out from her pussy, sipping out from the space between my dick and her vagina.

"*haaa* *haaa* Blanc..."

"*gasp* That... *gasp* felt amazing..." she smiled as she let go of my hands and knelt down to grasp my face, and pulled it towards her for a kiss. I gabbed hold of her back and pulled her tighter to my body, as we laid there on the ground in pure bliss.

* * *

"Ahh, Blanc..." I groaned as I struggled a bit on the sofa.

"Hmhm, how cute," Blanc smiled as she moved all her tender fingers on my wet penis. "Aghn..." she moaned as she sucked on my dick, caressing it as her head bobbed up and down letting out sweet cute moans. Her beautiful naked body on her knees sucking my dick intensely was such a beautiful sight, her cute face turned sexy as she performed a fellatio with closed eyes gently fondling my wet cock, and her voice which echoed in erotic moans; sitting still was almost impossible, as the pleasure stimulated many of my nerves, making me twitch on my seat and gasp as I needed air to control myself.

All I did was just sitting back and relaxing while Blanc pleasured me, trying to squeeze semen out my dick.

I held back subconsciously, as I actually would love to shoot my cum in Blancs sweet mouth. The pent up feeling was at its boiling point, and about to burst.

"Hmhm, you're twitching so much," Blanc said as she stopped, still stroking my twitching dick. "Don't hold it in, release it whenever," she said in as sweet voice, before she again sucked on my dick with a lot of force, bobbing her head up and all the way down, her moans becoming more high-pitched as she increased the tempo.

With a pathetic grunt, I shot my sperm into her mouth, stopping her movements as she swallowed all of it, her eyelids trembling.

After I shot out everything I hade, I feel back on the sofa, panting out. Blanc moved to my side, embracing me with her small arms.

"Did you find any good inspiration?" I asked as I moved my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Yeah, I did," she said with a satisfied smile, blushing as we both cuddled together all nude.


	5. Vert

When I come home, it's usually just a big living room connected with the kitchen, my bed just by the window so that I could see the garden down below outside. Imagine it as a certain Imagine Breakers dorm, only much bigger, and you got my home. So when I come home from whatever the hell I'm doing, like buying groceries for dinner, its very quiet and nothing much going on. Therefore, I did not expect a busty blonde beautiful woman to be sitting in front of my TV playing games online.

"Oh, welcome home dear!" Vert greeted me as she for a second looked away from the TV screen before turning her attention towards it again. I react with suspicion as to the Goddess who just welcomed me home as if she were my wife. When she noticed my suspicious grin, she let out a cute little laugh, as if her sentence was merely a rouse.

"How did you break into my house?" I asked, rather casually as I took of my shoes and went to the kitchen with the grocerie bag to make some dinner. I should probably sound more forceful, but I am to hungry to care about that.

"We goddesses have our ways," Vert answered, still focused on the game. "I hate to admit, but Lowee have some very impressive online multiplayer games."

"Yeah, and it's much better than Lastations variant of it," I answered as I cut the meat that would be my, and apparently Verts, dinner.

As Vert indulged herself in Smash Brothers for about an hour, the dinner of cooked meat, steamed vegetables and rice was prepared. "Alright, dinner time!" I announced. There was no need to raise my voice, since she was a few meters in front of me.

"Coming. Oh my, this looks fantastic!" she marvelled at the rather well made meal laid in front of her. Hearing her praise my cooking boosted my ego by quite a lot.

"Hehe, well I'm glad you like it mademoiselle!" I snickered as I bowed like a butler. She seemed to enjoy being treated like royalty, even if it was merely a playful act, and took a bit of the food I made for her.

"This is quite the exquisite meal. I'm impressed that a young man like you living alone could make something this good!"

"Well, living relatively alone and being a gamer, I have to eat something healthy once in a while, and not just pizza and hamburgers all the time," I answered as I myself digged in to the delicious food.

"Well, my diet is usually just quick sandwiches, so that I can spend more time online, she said as she continued on with the diet tangent as she ate her meal elegantly, making her seem out of place in a cheap apartment eating meat that was cut half-prize due to expiring soon.

 _"Huh, is that the reason for her hourglass figure?"_ I thought for myself.

While being essentially what Blanc said, a "manwhore", even I knew of what to and not bring up while talking with a lady over a meal.

"Why yes, the sandwiches I eat are very nutritious, so you can say they are the reason for my curvaceous figure!" she explained happily, as if I said my thoughts out loud.

 _"...can she read my mind?"_

After our meal, I joined her in smash brother, and the two of us spent hours on various online tag matches.

"Ok, you take Little Mac, I take Dedede!" I said as my Greninja spinning-bird-kicked the floating penguin balloon.

"Very well! Witness a goddess's power!" she said as her Lucina smashed Little Mac of the edge, killing him and securing our victory.

"Victory!" I fistbumped, raising a high-five.

"Excellent coordination!" she high-fived me, her boobs bouncing as our hands clapped.

...*gulp* I gulped as I looked at them jiggling. I just now noticed how many hours has passed since dinner; it was midnight now. And I was starting to feel a bit pent up from not masturbating for weeks. When you play videogames for extended periods of time, it tends to build up over time.

I could use the convenient ploty-thing that surprisingly fits in my pocket without being noticed to make Vert horny as fuck...

...but we were having a lot of fun right now, smashing people online. It can wait.

"Alright, I think I'm going to pick Roy next.

"Which one?" she joked, making me laugh a bit lightly.

* * *

And so we continued to play the entire night, beating the various players online. It was a lot of fun to play together with Vert, but I couldn't help but take quick glances at her beautiful bosom. I think I finally truly understood the concept of sexual frustration, as my breath became louder and I began to feel really pent up from sitting next to a sexy lady with a revealing outfit. I think it was time now. While I tinkered with the plot device, I saw the clock and was surprised by the time.

"4 o clock in the morning? Damn, we played a lot!"

"Hmhmhm, that is the way of online gaming: spending unfathomable amount of hours on gaming. While humans may think of it as a waste of time, we goddesses are ageless, as such there is no such thing as a waste of time for us!" she declared proudly, moving her arms so that her boobs bounced, which caught my attention and reminded me of the pent up feeling inside me, exhaling air like a fucking steam engine. Noticing were my eyes were, instead of the usual "my eyes are up here, jackass" response from any other woman, Vert giggled in pride, bouncing them even more as I gulped loudly, blushing a bit.

"Well then, shall we get started?" she asked as she put down to controller and turned the console off.

"You sure? I actually wouldn't mind if we played games the entire night.

I didn't lie. While having sex with such a beautiful woman was more preferable and desirable, I had quite a lot of fun playing games with her, and I don't think I've ever had fun playing video games with another girl before like now. We would've probably been great gaming buddies under different circumstances, Im sure of it. But at the same time, while I didn't lie I wasn't actually entirely truthful, as I did wanna rock her like a hurricane.

"No need to keep your desires in check, I can tell that you're quite sexually pent up from the way you've been gazing at me, " she said in a very sexy voice. "Now, hurry up and get undressed!"

And with that, I took of my clothes with enthusiasm and a pounding heart, my 4/4 erect penis dangling in the air. I then noticed Vert hadn't taken off her clothes yet, which was somewhat embarrassing as I was butt naked in front of a beautiful lady with a hard erection. I was gonna call her out on that, but she giggled, and suddenly burst in a flash of light. She was transforming, and I expected her to be in her skimpy goddess outfit. However, what appeared before was the naked beautiful goddess of Leanbox.

"Well? _You like what you see?"_

My jaw dropped to the ground as her voluptuous breasts bounced in freedom. But disregarding her breasts, it was a true beauty standing in front of me, looking at me with lustful purple eyes. Her long green hair mixed well with her white beautiful skin, and the pink nipples on the big well-rounded breasts was like a glance of paradise, her curvy waist and long beautiful legs... I was about to fall on my knees and thank God for the wonderful gift standing in front of me, but she knelt first before my 8/4 erect dick.

"My, you got hard so fast. Well, it is _my_ naked body you're seeing, so it is to be expected." She said as she grabbed and stroked my penis, kissing its head with her soft mature lips, giving me shivers. "It got so hard from just looking at me. Hmhmhm!" she giggled before slowly taking the whole thing in and sucking on it. "*Hm* *Hmmmmmmmm* *slurp* *suck* *hmmmmmm*"

An adult beautiful woman, who was on top on that a goddess over a nation, was on her knees sucking my dick. That thought circled my head, it almost felt unreal. But it was really happening. A woman who would easily pass for a top model was pleasuring me with her mouth.

"Does it feel good when I suck your penis?" she stopped and asked. I quickly answered yes, which made her happy, and she continued to suck it. She twisted her head a bit as she sucked, grabbed my testicles and gently fondled with them. Her smooth lips and her skilful use of her tongue were amazing on my dick. The warm feeling of her tongue twisting around and licking me cock, while her saliva drenched it was fucking amazing. She then stopped sucking and instead sucked on my balls, while masturbating my wet dick. "Ahhhhn, your penis is quite delicious, and it grew while I performed a fellatio. My, you are quite the perverted deviant, no?" she asked while masturbating my giant wet twitching dick. Again I answered yes with a haggard breath, signalling I was not far from cumming.

"Now here comes a special service, available only from the goddess of Leanbox herself!" She then let go and lifted her boobs and squeezed them tightly together to sandwich my dick.

"! Ahhhhh..." I gasped from the incredible feeling.

"Hehe, this is something only I can do, so enjoy!" she said as she began clamming her enormous tits and stroking them up and down.

This was truly only this goddess could do. Purple Heart and Black Heart had moderately sized breasts in the same size, and I did get a titfuck from Purple Heart and Noire. But Green Hearts titfuck completely enveloped my dick with her enourmous breasts, it popped up and disappeared into her cleavage. Her skin was also incredibly smooth, but she let some saliva drop from her tongue to further lubricate my penis. However, her eyes stared into mine while her face was bent down as she licked my penis while moaning sexily. She was obviously skilful with utilizing her breasts, and with her mouth just about any man would fall before her. The size of her rack was enough to make wanna blast my cum on her face and on her tits. The sound of her warm saliva on my dick making smacking noises against her tits, while she moaned asking me If I wanted to cum…

"Do you want to ejaculate on my face?" she asked as she increased the pace, making slurping noises and moans as she sucked the glans. "If so, then do it!"

!  
"Ah, oh God, Im gonna cum! Im gonna cum on your face…!" I moaned before my semen spouted out from her cleavage on to her face, which she smiled about as she was endlessly bombarded with cum.

"Ahhh! So this is how it feels to have cum on your face!" Vert said as the white semen ran down her radiant face, smaller shots erupting and now landing on her cleavage.

She wiped of the cum from her face with her fingers, and licked it of her index finger like chocolate, and swallowed it with a satisfied and sexy smile. Looking at how she drank it up all sitting on the floor with her knees got me hard again.

"That was quite the experience. I have only heard about it from the various VN's I've been playing, but the real thing is quite different from fiction!" she continued on with glee. "Although I see that you're still rearing to go. That's good, I like men with a lot of stamina when it comes to playing games!" she said with a deep tone as she stood up.

She then turned her back and leant forward, supporting herself on her knees, and with one hand she spread her butt cheeks revealing her pink, dripping vagina.

"Come now, give it to me. Show me how it's done!" She said as she looked at me with a seducing stare, but her cheeks showed hints of embarrassment, but her calm and mature composure managed to hide it.

I walked towards the leaning goddess almost like a zombie. Slowly, I caressed her ass, feeling the smooth skin of her ass on my hands, breathing heavily. None of the other goddesses hade a booty this nice, a body so delicious. I fell to my knees as I beheld the beauty, before I began licking it. Vert was quite surprised as she let out a high-pitched moan as I continued to lick her wet and pink vagina while furiously masturbating till my hard cock became a rock-hard cock again. When I was satisfied, I stood up and positioned my dick against Verts pussy with bathed breath, feeling warmth and moist at the tip of my dick. With that, I launched my dick towards her like a hungry dog, and my penis slide in inside her vagina.

Her boobs wasn't the only thing that was big; her ass was quite plump, and wiggled as my crotch slammed onto her.

"Oh yes, this feels good! Go on, do it more!"

Her beautiful voice moaned with each of my thrusts, and I could somehow see her boobs sway back and forth together with her body. I closed my eyes and let pleasure of her warm vagina and the sound of her erotic voice steal my consciousness for a while, and when I opened my eyes and looked down on her beautiful ass, I noticed some blood on my crotch.

" _She must have been a virgin too…"_ I thought. When I asked her, she moaned in an affirmative tone.

"I don't really spend time with many men in real life, being a goddess and an online gamer. To be honest, I was really looking forward to this, and it didn't disappoint," Vert said happily while she moaned as I fucked her slower. "So please, don't be hesitant, come at me like you would the other three."

The thought of this being her first time excited me, and I began to pick up the pace, which made her moan even louder. She seemed to have lost strength to support herself, so she raised her back up and put her arms behind her and my neck. She turned her head and looked at me with lustful eyes, as I took this chance to support her by grabbing her tits as she stood up in an erotic way being fucked from behind. Feeling how soft they were, I wondered why I didn't touch them sooner. But when I looked at her face, staring at me with pleasure, I moved my mouth closer, and gave the goddess her first kiss. As we continued on while kissing, I moved one of my hand down to her clitoris, stimulating her that way. She moaned, but our French kiss muted it. She then moved her face away, and said that she was about to cum. I said that I also felt very close to cumming.

"Ahh! Ahhh! You're so good at this, I- I don't know how much I can handle!" she moaned as she struggled at my grip.

"Vert, you're so fucking hot, I'm gonna cum anytime!" I said as my voice became more tense.

As I continued fondling her breast, stimulating her clitoris and slamming into her pussy, she finally reached nirvana, and screamed a beautiful scream as she orgasmed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Her shriek was so beautiful. I couldn't see it, but her face when she climaxed from a mans penis was a wonderful sight (It was like the facial expression of a girl getting creampied in a Black Dog doujin). "I'm cumming! Your penis is just so good, I'm cumming all over it!" she moaned as she tensed up, trembling.

"Fuck! Fuck Vert, you're pussy is so fucking nice! Ohhh God, Im cumming!"

The feeling of something raining down on penis while inside her vagina, as well as the walls clenching, I too let go and came inside. Both of us moaned as we came, her vagina convulsing while my cock twitched. I clenched her tits harder and she pinched my neck as I came inside her. I could feel the semen pouring out like a stream inside her, and as we let go, we fell to the floor, me on my knees and her on all four, both of us panting and sweating.

As Vert panted on the floor, her well rounded ass was raised in front of me. Seeing it was slightly moving as she panted was alluring, almost hypnotic. The pleasure of that booty grasping my cock was still fresh in my mind, and I desired more. I grabbed her soft ass and raised her hips, surprising her.

"Wait, I just…" she tried to say, but I didn't listen and slammed my still erect penis inside her, and we were fucking again doggy style.

"No! If you do it so suddenly after I just… I will…" she tried to resist, but the pleasure broke her mind and her ability to speak properly.

She only moaned from pleasure, probably because she was fatigued from our previous round, so I just slammed it in her while she enjoyed the feeling of a hard dick inside her. I took hold of her hands and dragged them towards me, using them as support so that she wouldn't fall on the floor with her chest first. This way, her upper body's support was me pulling her arms behind her back, as her huge boobs were freely bouncing around above the floor in rhythm to my thrusts. By the grace of God, a mirror were in front of us the whole time, so that even I could see Verts smoking hot pleasure filled face, as well as her voluptuous shining breasts bouncing freely.

"My God Vert, you feel so good!" I screamed as I fucked her awesome vagina. "You're so fucking hot! You're gonna make me cum again!"

"Please, use my body to pleasure yourself however you like. It's the least I can do for all you've done for me!" she said, managing to form words as her mind was melting from the pleasure

The immense pleasure of sex, as well as lack of sleep made our minds kinda hazy, and we started acting more intimate like actors in a porno. Me more so than Vert since she had more stamina than me, but it was noticeable that she was a bit out of character. Her usual elegant lady behaviour were replaced with a more porn star like behaviour, as she started calling me 'baby'.

"AAAAHHNNN! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHH BABY YOU'RE REACHING DEEP!"

Fatigue invaded our lustfilled minds, and sweat started to trickle down and hit the floor, as well as a pool of pre-cum. My cock began to feel like it was gonna burst, and I quickly let go of her hands and grabbed her waist, tightly pulling it to my body as I increased the speed.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned behind her neck, enjoying the sensation of her smooth skin against my chest. "Tell me where you want it! Your pussy, your ass, your face...?

"Ahhh... Ahhhhh..." Vert moaned, before she screamed. "Ahhh... my face! Shoot your hot semen on my face baby! she moaned while smiling.

Letting the most evil smile form on my face, I decided to grant her wish as I was about to come into a point of no return. So I pulled my penis out and moved it to the front of her face. Understanding, she sat on her knees, and placed her hands between her legs and her arms so that they pushed her boobs together. Still moaning in pleasure, she looked at me eagerly to cum while I masturbated the rest of the way. "Come on baby, give it to me," she looked pleading like a hungry little girl wanting food.

"*hah* Open your mouth," I said as she did, and reached out her tongue as her sexy mature voice moaned as she did. "*hah*, *haah* ! Ahhh...!" I groaned as I ejaculated while furiously masturbating to the smoking hot woman on her knees. Cum poured into her mouth, defiled her face and spilled on her body as I jerked of the final semen in my body that continuously fired cum like a rocket launcher.

She tasted it for a while, licked some around her mouth before swallowing it. She then looked at me with a cumstained face with satisfied eyes.

* * *

Early in the dawn, me and Vert in her human form were passionately kissing on my bed. She was below and I was on top, fondling her enormous titties as I gently plowed my dick in her. Our moans were muted by our kiss, and I relished the taste as I felt a boiling sensation. I raised my head from our kiss, and a strong of saliva formed between our tongues as I looked at the blonde goddess in her eyes.

"Be honest with me…" Vert asked while her body moved slightly from my thrusts. "Do you think of me as a loose woman who flaunts her breasts?" she asked me seriously, with hintfull tones of pleasure.

"No"

"I see. Im glad," she smiled brightly as she pulled my head towards her for another deep kiss. I couldn't fondle her anymore as there was no distance between our bodies, so I lay on her soft boobs like cushions, and rested on the beautiful goddess as I continued to thrust my penis until I ejaculated inside her again.

Even after I came insider her again, I didn't bother to take out my dick. I let our bodies be one, as I continued to kiss her.


	6. Vert, Side Story Outside on the Balcony

"Yes! Yeah! Oh yeah baby you're so good!" Vert squealed as she rode my cock, her transformation having worn of some time ago.

It was very early morning, the sun rising in the far horizon painted the clouds crimson red.

What was also red was Verts cheek as she looked down on me while she moved her hips up and down, her shining sweaty boobs bouncing all around while she smiled at me as her wet pussy swallowed my hard dick.

This is not our story. Unbeknownst to me, outside the balcony Verts loyal obsessive oracle, Chika Hakozaki, was spying on us. She had wondered where her 'darling sister' Vert had gone of too, and searched all of Gamindustri for her beloved. Naturally, she was furious with rage when she find her idol having sex with me. Said rage was also directed at me. However, she didn't barge in too stop us like she would have in any other situation, but instead she continued to spy at us from the balcony.

 _"Arggggghhhh... that little squirt sticking his... 'Johnson' into my darling Vert... AHHHHHHHH! Such a tragedy! How can my lady's purity be taken by such a filthy mongrel!_ she cursed as she chewed on her handkerchief to qualm her rage. However, as she continued to watch on, the feeling of anger and resentment were replaced with cravings and lust.

 _"Even though I have known Lady Vert for years, her purity was stolen by some random schmuk,"_ she cursed as she continued to watch on while blushing. _"It should be me in there pleasuring Lady Vert."_

As she silently cursed she watched Verts naked body moving up and down my crotch, her sweet voice moaning loud enough for Chia to hear on the outside. All the time, she thought of how she wanted to be the one who made Vert moan like that. Her heart raced and her cheeks became hot and rose red. _"Vert..."_

She couldn't control herself anymore. She moved her hand to under her risqué dress and stroked her soaking wet adult panties. "Lady Vert..." she silently whispered as she masturbated furiously while watching her blonde idol ride my cock. Her moans were silent, some steam coming out of her mouth due to her body heat and the cold morning temperature. Moreover, her fingers were moving faster and faster as she watched her idol close her eyes in ecstasy.

Verts moans became much louder, and her body began to convulse as her face tightened and her cheeks blushed. Her back began to bend forwards so that she threw her head backwards, which too Chika was cute and sexy as all hell. This is the first time she saw her idol squirm in sexual pleasure, and it. was. glorious.

Chika began to chew on her handkerchief so that she wouldn't make any sound and so no one would find her masturbating on the balcony. Her body began to convulse in ecstasy, as she desperately supported herself on the windowsill so that she could see her darling Verts beautiful face writhe in pleasure, fantasizing of her.

* * *

 _"Oh Chika you naughty girl. Here, let me make you orgasm," Vert said in an elegant voice as she tenderly moved her fingers too Chikas pussy._

 _"Ahhhh, Vert-sama!" Chika said as her eyes turned into hearts while she quickly squirted. "Ahhh, your fingers are to good Vert-sama!" she said with a wide smile as she trembled in her lady's grip._

 _"Why of course Chika dear," Vert said softly as she moved down. "My, what a mess. Let me clean it for you..." Vert said as she lowered her head to Chikas stained pussy._

 _"Ahh! Lady Ver- ahhh!" Chika squealed as she felt her lady's soft tongue lick her nether regions, her erotic moans erupting from down below. "Lady Vert, LADY VERT!" she constantly moaned as her eyes rolled back to her head as she came over and over again. "LADY VERT!"_

* * *

 _"L-LADY VERT!"_ she screamed in her mind as she quickly fantasized before returning to reallity where she was furiously masturbating while watching Verts face as the Goddess moaned louder and louder.

*ah* *ahh* *ahhh* *Ahhh* *Ahhhh* *Ahhhhn* *AHHH* *AHHHHH* *AHHHHHHHH!* *AHH-*

Suddenly, she ached backwards and squealed loudly in pleasure while sitting still on my cock, trembling. The image of Vert having an orgasm caused Chikas vagina to explode

 _"Vert! I-IM CUMMING! LADY VERT!"_ she screamed loudly in her head as she squirted a geyser, turning the concrete floor around her dark from her fluids. She came for many seconds, trembling and falling to the floor while crunching on her handkerchief as to not let out a squeal, blushing and crying from the pleasure of fluids being fired from her genitalia.

As she lied there, the morning sky turned as red as her tired weeping eyes. As she lied there, still shaking a little from the ecstasy of an orgasm, she continued to remember the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

Lady Verts face as she had an orgasm.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and it saddened her that she would never be able to give her Lady that same very face.

"Lady Vert..." she cried as she continued to masturbate to the sound of her Goddesses' moans.


	7. Nepgear and Uni

"Alright Noire, Im done with these papers!" a young raven haired girl announced as she rose up from her chair and walked over to an older clone of her, her elder sister. The girl Uni, who normally didn't like doing paperwork loved helping her older sister out with her duties as a leader of a nation. She was once even noted by the oracle to do better then her sister, which was like a rocket boost to her self confidence. Still, her big sister was in some sort of ways her supervisor, so she still worked hard for her sister and boss to praise her.

However, her sister was oddly enough staring in space, not actually focusing on her work like she usually does. If it were any other girl, it may just be passed of as a girls daydream, but Noire was no ordinary girl. First of, she had way too much pride to let herself daydream and loose focus on work like that, and second... she was blushing and smiling as she stared into space. If you told her how much she resembled Neptune when she "worked", Noire would shut herself in her room in shame. So Uni, who admired her was very suprprised and almost dropped the carefully sorted documents on the floor when she saw her sister acting like a normal girl during work.

"...huh? Oh Uni! Good work, just leave them on the table" she pointed at the wooden desk as she returned to reality. "Good work today, let's call it a night!" Noire said in a very happy tone as she eagerly left her desk and exited the room. As she passed by Uni, the younger sister thought for a moment...

 _"...she smells nice... and is she a lot prettier than before?"_ she thought as she stood in place.

* * *

"So yeah, she's been a lot happier and all, but she starts to focus less and less on work..." Uni said as she played with the ice cubes in her glass with her straw. "I'm happy and all, but... Its very weird to be honest," she said as she rested her shoulder on the table. Her friend sitting in front of her, Nepgear, stared at her rival best friend.

"...you know, maybe it has something do with that boy our sisters have been meeting?" Nepgear suggested, taking a bite of her delicious cake.

"Boy? Wait, SHE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!?" Uni asked loudly in shock, making it echo on the giant balcony veranda of Planeptunes Basilicom.

"Well, 'boyfriend' might not be the correct word," Nepgear sweatdropped to Uni's confusion. "Well, he's been meeting with all the CPU's, so not only our sisters but Blanc and Vert too," Nepgear explained.

"...how do you know all of this while I don't`" Uni asked in disbelief, as her admittedly airheaded friend knew more than her.

"Neptune told me!" she cheered. "She told me in detail how she felt that night and how all the other Goddesses enjoyed themselves."

At that statement, Uni raised an eyebrow. "Felt that night... what kind of dates are they going on?"

"Hm? Oh no, they don't go on dates, they have sex," Nepgear said as if it was the most natural thing ever. Uni didn't agree on that description.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-SS-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SEX!?" she loudly screamed that it echoed all over Planeptune, which she for the good of her own sake didn't know. She flipped the table as she quickly rose up, spilling the tea and Compas delicious cake on the ground, much to Nepgears chagrin.

"Awww, Compas delicious cake..." she said all teary eyed.

"DON'T 'Awww, Compas delicious cake...' ME! ARE YOU SAYING THAT THERE IS THIS ONE GUY WHO SLEEPS WITH OUR GODESSES AS IF THEY WERE ONE-NIGHT-STANDS!? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AND ACCEPT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Uni asked in loud bewildered shock.

"Well, of course I was incredibly sceptical about it first, but..." Nepgear answered as she reminisced a sweet memory of her beloved Neptune, like a grandmother. "...she was sooo happy when she talked about it, so it's ok..." Nepgear answered with flowery day dreamy eyes.

"Happy, huh?" Uni pondered as she recalled her sister gleeful face. _What kind of man did that to my sister? Well, im going to show him his inability to make a woman happy! The only one who can make sister smile like that..."_ Uni thought as she made a resolve. "I will!" she burned with resolution as Nepgear went and cleaned up the mess, her eyes still flowery from imagining Neptunes happy face.

* * *

That evening, the CPU candidates hid on a giant rooftop on a building not so far from my own. With the scope in her sniper riffle, Uni surveyed my apartment. She was hoping to see the bastard that defiled her sister and all the other goddesses. Instead, she saw her sister by kitchen sink, doing the dishes or cooking food, while wearing a pink apron.

 _"She looks kind of happy in that apron..."_ Uni thought as she continued to spy on her sister, till she noticed something that made her flustered and red.

Her sister was wearing a pink apron. **And nothing else.** Her shiny ass was visible as she happily moved her hips, as if she was humming a melody.

 _"M-my sister is wearing a n-n-naked apron..."_ Uni stuttered in her mind, as she fell over, letting Nepgear look trough the sniper scope. Her breath became excited as she too blushed as soon as she saw Noire wearing a naked apron.

"Oh! Looks like someone entered!"

Immediately, Uni moved and lightly shoved her best friend aside to see. Her sister happily turned to a despicable man, who grabbed Noires exposed butt. Rage filled Unis mind as she wanted to pull the trigger and kill the son of a bitch, but to her surprised her sister didn't resist. She looked like she enjoyed it, as she smiled while blushing.

Taken back, Uni wordlessly continued to asses the situation. The man in the appartment groped her boob that was covered by a thin apron, and instead of looking uncomfortable Noire smiled and looked like she was feeling good. She moved so that her body touched the mans while fiddling with his crotch area.

She then bent on her knees and took in a object to small for the scope to pick up into her mouth, and moved her head up and down the long rod.

Uni lost track of time as she stared at the surreal scene in her scope, as the next time she was thinking straight Noire stopped moving her head, her eyebrows twitching. When she took the thing out of her mouth, some white fluid leaked out of her mouth on her apron. **Yet,** she did not seem angry, or even fazed by this, just smiling mischievously while saying some sweet words Uni couldn't read from her lips.

That's cause she was lying on the floor in shock, her brain trying to recover form the shock. Nepgear took this chance and looked through the scope, where she saw Noire moving her breasts up and down the unknowns mans penis, the fabric of the apron separating the twos skin from making contact. Nepgear looked in excitement at Noires happy smile that looked up at the mans unidentifiable face. After a while, something white spouted out of Noires cleavage, covering most of her face. And to Nepgears surprise, Noire wasn't mad that her face was spoiled by some weird secretive, but instead looked like she loved feeling the liquid on her skin.

"Wow... this is intense!" Nepgear noted as she made excited huffs, her heart racing while Noire licked of the white fluid from the mans penis.

"Yeah... this is quite an intense situation..." Uni muttered slowly as she ascended from the floor.

"Huh?" Nepgear asked as she looked at her friend in confusion.

"Nepgear, we've got to do something!" Uni said with determination. "Tomorrow, we will show that despicable man his place!" she declared as she and her friend went home to change panties, while in the window Noires pussy was pounded till it overflowed with cum of the despicable man.

* * *

That despicable man was me.

And in the door entrance to that despicable man, two young hot teens stood at the door entrance, one with a rather shy, apologetic expression while the other girl had stern, determined expression.

"...can I help you?"

"You're the guy that's been hanging around with Noire, right?" Uni asked with a scolding tone, taking me aback a little. Her purple haired friend just bowed as if to apologize.

"...yes, I'm the one who's been 'hanging around' with Noire."

Her frown then turned upside down to a smile. Absolutely not a happy smile, but a confident triumphant smile. "Good. Since you put your dick into anything, you wouldn't mind if some hot girls came into your house, right?"

I was definitely shocked, and to a much lesser extent, offended by her remark. I just looked in shock as she waltzed into my apartment, her friend following suit bowing apologetically.

"Please excuse her, she's a little on edge today," she bowed as she followed her black haired friend.

She scouted my small apartment, taking her time as she strolled around my house looking at the furniture before she sat on bed as if she was a pretending to be an ojou-sama. Her rather snobbish personality checked really well with it. The purple haired girl also looked around, but with more visible awe, as if she was in a museum. As she looked around humming a happy melody, my heart fluttered as I thought she was especially pretty.

"So... can I help the two of you?" I asked out of pure reluctant courtesy.

"Well, we heard through the grapevine that you have been having your way with our Goddesses. If you want to cut past all the discrete crap, we know that you've had sex with our Goddesses, fucking them as if they were some inflatable dutch wives. In other words, **our sisters** ," she said with a condescending tone that clearly noted that she did not approve of me.

Also, unknown to me it took Uni a lot of courage and backbone to say such vulgar words. Nepgears ears nearly rotted.

"Ok, first of all," I retorted, "I do not treat them like some sex toys."

"Then why are you dating them all at the same time? Having sex with all at the same time seems like you undervalue them, doesn't it?"

"Ok, while it seems like that, I treat them with genuine respect, unlike other douches who sleeps around with many women and toy with their emotions. You may not believe, but that's the truth."

Uni continued to look at me sceptically, as if she was looking down on someone.

"Well, either way. Noires happy, so I'm happy. However, I do NOT approve of you at all! So I have a challenge for you, if you're man enough to accept it," she teased looking at me with seducing bedroom eyes.

"A challenge?"

"Have sex with the two of us," Uni stated so casually, it took me a while to fully comprehend what she said. "If you can pleasure the both of us and make us break, we won't disapprove of your two-timing behaviour. However, if you loose and cant go on, then you will either choose one or give all of the Goddesses up, saying you're not man enough!" Uni said with a cocky smirk. "I wont approve of my sisters lover being a two-timing bastard!"

"A-are you certain?" I asked, a little hesitant to go along with this as I Iooked towards Nepgear who was blushing mad.

"You can treat us however you want, as long as you make us feel good," she declared the rules in detail for me. "Got it? Make us cum uncontrollably and you win, you lose stamina and can't cum a single drop more and we win. Capiche?"

"...you're on," I said with a low confident voice. _"This girl is in for a treat..."_ I thought as I smiled back at her, evilly fiddling with the device in my pocket. There was no way I was gonna loose. And its not like those stories where the defeat-flag is raised when I say that; there is **really no possible way for me to loose with this device.**

"By the way, is she joining in?" I asked as I pointed at the nervously smiling Nepgear.

"Of course. If you can manage four goddesses, then two goddess candidates at once wouldn't be to hard, right?" she asked condescendingly, as she moved of the bed and stood beside her pink haired friend.

"Please, be gentle," Nepgear kindly asked.

Then, the two CPU's transformed in brilliant flash of light. Nepgear wasn't wearing her trademark white swimsuit like I was expecting, but rather her more "daring" black bikini outfit. Uni was wearing her trademark… for a lack of a better word… "slutty" bikini suit. But to be honest, I welcomed the sight of bare skin. But I still couldn't help but ask why they turned into HDD mode when we could just as easily done it in their human forms.

"Well, we thought that, since they look like swimsuits, that you would like them!" Nepgear said with an embarrassed smile, looking down fidgeting. Damn she was cute.

"We went through the trouble of satisfying you weird fetishes, so be thankful!" Uni scolded in her usual tsundere mode, but her face could tell she was embarrassed with showing too much skin in a boys room.

Glad and surprised they knew about my preferences, I hurriedly took of my clothes with the two goddesses watching in nervous excitement, and revealed my naked body to them. There eyes widened when they saw my hard manhood bounce around freely, causing them to blush and gulp.

"T-t-t-t-th-that's a p-p-p-pp-penis..." Nepgear stammered.

"D-don't freak out. You're going to drain that fucker and make him wither..." Uni mumbled to herself.

The two little sisters looked at my fully erect cock dangling in the air, while I sat down at the edge of my bed. With a loud gulp and looking at each other for reassurance, they bent on their knees.

"I-Its rather big isn't it?" Nepgear said while with shaking eyes staring at my dick.

"T-this thing made Noire… This thing was inside Noire…." Uni muttered. She saw earlier how her elder sister seemed satisfied and happy after her night with me, and wondered what just happened. However, she was determined to not fall behind her sister, even if it came to sex. She wasn't going to return to her sisters shadow.

That's why she steeled herself and began sucking the hard penis. The penis felt weird for her inside her mouth, but she wasn't going to back down, and gave it her best to please me.

 _"I wont walk in my sisters shadow again!"_

Her warm wet mouth felt good on my dick, and it was strangely arousing seeing her lips seemingly being fixed on the bottom of my member. Her head bobbed up and down, her curls swaying with her heads movements, yet her eyes were fixated on my face, spying and examining my facial reactions with deep erotic green eyes.

I moaned out loudly as I lightly moved my hips, looking down on the little goddess giving me a blowjob. Meanwhile, Nepgear was staring in slight jealousy the whole time- she looked like she wanted to try giving a fellatio.

 _"It seems gross but... for some reason its turning me on..."_ She was running low on patience, and kindly asked Uni to move so that she could suck on my dick.

"Well, how did it feel? I mean, compared to my sister?" Uni asked with a triumphant look in her eyes while Nepgear focused on sucking with a much gentler force than Uni, slowly moving her head up and down while making erotic moans as she savoured the flavour of my cock.

While Unis fellatio indeed feel good, it was for the most part only "good", compared to the previous goddesses. And to be honest…

"…Noire was better," I answered with honesty. She didn't take it all to kindly, a small flame of rage in her eyes when she yelled back at me, and pushed her friend to suck the wet dick, to prove that she was just as good, or better sex partner than her sister.

"Hey! You already had your turn, so let me have it!" Nepgear protested as she reached out for my penis with her tongue, and wrapping it around the head before trying to swallow it with her lips.

"I'm not going to let him think I'm inferior to my sister!" Uni protested as she too reached out with her tongue for my penis.

For a short while, they were fighting over who would get most of the penis in their mouths, staring at each other while licking and kissing all over my dick, their hot saliva drenching my aroused cock.

"Ah, girls, that's a bit too..." I moaned and gasped while they fought for my cock like children fighting over a toy.

Without exchanging word, they seemed to silently agree on sharing, as they in unison began licking my glans with their warm wet tongue, occasionally letting their tongues touch each other and play with each other. And instead of sucking from only the top, they sucked the sides of the dick in flawless harmony- all while moaning erotically.

"Does it feel good?" they both asked in the softest voices they could make, with Nepgear smiling and Uni frowning.

"Y-yes…" I said, as their double fellatio was incredible. That I was able to hold it in for so long was admirable, but I needed to let out. "Girls, I- I'm cumming!"

" _IMADA!"_

As fast as possible, Uni swallowed my twitching cock and sucked with a lot of pressure, just as my cum spouted out like a Water Spout. It hit her mouths interior with enough force for her eyes to twitch, but it wasn't at all painful for her. In fact, she thought it felt wonderful to have something warm flow into your mouth. The force of her fellatio made my mind go blank as I came, and I looked down on the little cocktease taking all my load in.

Moving her mouth from my dick, she tasted the semen and opened her mouth, playfully playing with the semen with her tongue as she looked at me with erotic eyes.

"My sister didn't do this, did she?" Uni asked at the same time she played with the warm cum in her mouth.

 _"Shit, this is actually good. It would be bad if I got addicted to this, but if I can make him cum uncontrollably and unable to get hard, then it'll be worth it! Ill get him hard then drain all of his stamina!_ she silently schemed in her mind.

"THAT WAS UNFAIR UNI!" Nepgear snapped at her friend, who swallowed my semen.

"The early bird gets the worm, been that way since the dawn of time," Uni retorted proudly. "Well, what did you do next?" Black Sister asked me with all her previous shyness gone, looking at me with teasing eyes.

"Well, she gave me a titty fuck…" I answered, while the truth was that I forced her to give me a tifuck… It was in fact me who fucked her tits.

But after my words, she looked at her flat chest, and fell down in defeat.

 _"Why did they have to shrink for THIS moment?"_ she silently cursed.

"well, I guess its my turn…" Nepgear said with a red face, as she unhooked her bra piece, letting free her medium sized breasts. "I read in one of Neptune's books, so I know a thing or two…"

She pushed up her boobs and down, moving her upper body in rhythm with her breasts, silently moaning as she looked at me with a smile, still a bit red.

"Does it feel good?" she asks me as she let some drool out of her mouth onto my dick, making smacking noises as the glans disappeared and appeared from her white smooth cleavage. I could only answer in pleasure full moaning, the feeling of soft skin and flesh as well as her warm saliva and her lean tongue licking the head of my penis. But my heavy moans seemed to answer her question with a yes, and she giggle as she continued stroking her boobs wildly against my shaft. She looked at me with her clear blue innocent eyes and smiled as she moved her boobs up and down my dick.

"Nepgear, you're so fucking good!" I muttered. Nepgears medium sized boobs being clammed together and moving up and down my sensitive cock was so fucking hot to look at.

"Hehe, I try my best!" she happily replied. "But you're dick is so big, it looks amazing!" she said, fascinated by the male genitalia.

Compared to Uni, Nepgear was truly genuine and kind. She was polite, which was enough for me to like a girl, and she performed such lewd services for me.

She was the kind of girl you wouldn't mind taking it slowly in the beginning with.

As Nepgear continued with her boobjob, Uni looked on in envy and cursed her lack of bust. Noticing this, I called her over to my side. "Come and sit here!" I said as I patted on a space on the bed beside where I sat.

"...what is it?" she asked. When she walked over and sat beside me, I leaned forward and pecked or on her lips.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" she yelled before I leaned and French kissed her, causing her face to glow bright red, but eventually she calmed down and enjoyed the her second kiss with a boy. I moved the hand closest to her and stroke her smooth back before burying it in her bikini bottom, cupping a feel of her small ass.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" she yelled before my fingers touched her pussy, burying into her wet vagina and masturbating her. "Ahhhh…" she whimpered, drool flowing out of her mouth, and I leaned in and gave her a third kiss. She was moaning loudly into my mouth, but It only sounded erotic when it was muffled. She gave up and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of our tongues touching.

 _"T-this man... the way he is treating me... caressing me... LOVING me is so intense... I-I might actually start to like this...!"_ Uni thought as she blushed while our tongues interlocked. As I continuted to move around my fingers, a burning passion begin building up in her crotch area. _"N-no good!"_

Unbeknownst to me, Nepgear was feeling a bit left out as she watched me kiss the CPU Candidate, and I unknowingly comforted her as I put my other hand behind her back and patted her head. While at the same time praising her , I was also signalling that I wanted her to suck my dick more. The increasing pleasure of her fellatio could be measured by my loud muffled moans and intense tongue actions, causing Uni to moan into my mouth.

"Its so unfair..." Nepgear suddenly stopped sucking. "Uni gets to swallow you cum AND have a passionate kiss with you... THAT'S JUST SO UNFAIR!" she said as she increased her pace and moved her boobs up and down faster and intenser.

I let go of Unis lips, to her mixed disappointment and relief, as Nepgeats tifuck caused the pressure in my dick to build up to the point I couldn't keep quiet. "Ahh... AHH... I-Im cumming!"

With that signal, semen once again spurted out like magma from a volcano and stained Nepgear's beautiful face and pink hair, much to her happiness.

"*pant* *pant* Nepgear that was too good," I said after I ejaculated, as Nepgear in embarrassment rubbed her head and gave me a cute raspberry. I moved in and gave her a kiss that she wanted. At first she was surprised, but that expression quickly turned to happiness as she smiled shyly at me.

Uni was not amused by my sudden shift in attention, and clanged on to my arms.

"Its time for the main event, so I hope you still have at least _some_ stamina left" she said with a demanding tone.

"Hmhmhm, oh don't worry, I got a _lot_ of stamina left," I laughed as my cock turned rock hard, shocking the white haired goddess.

 _"N-no way, how can he still have so much energy left?"_ she wondered as I suddenly grabbed her and moved to my bed. "H-hey, calm down!"

I then moved Uni so she was standing on all four. I pulled down her bikini bottom hallway, exposing her pink wet vagina between her small but delicious buttocks. Uni gulped and began sweating, not fully prepared as she thought she was. Readying my dick, it launched like a rocket into the space that was Unis pussy.

"N-NO WAI-!" she tried to protest, but my wet slippery dick easily entered her wet dripping pussy.

Her squeal was high-pitched and loud, but erotic, and I could feel how her inner wet walls convulsed and saw how some liquid squirted…

"…did you cum already?"

"Wha-!? No, who would come from such small penis?" Uni hurriedly protested tsundere-ish.

*SNAP*

Without warning, I increased my pace immensely, and the liquid from her vagina splashed and made loud smacking noises as Uni squealed in pleasure/pain. She pleaded to stop, but I didn't listen as I continued to hump her furiously. Just like how men shouldn't comment on breast size, women shouldn't comment on penis size.

It didn't take long for Unis pussy to convulse and squirt again, and she squealed high-pitched again. She must be the female equivalent of a quick shot, because she came easily several times.

 _"Nonono, this feels to weird. To good..."_ she thought as she grasped on to the bed sheets.

"NOOO! THIS FEELS WEIRD! NOIRE! NOIRE! BIG SIS! BIG SIS!" she squealed as she came over and over again multiple times, tears of sweet, sweet pleasure streaming down her face. "THIS FEELS TO WEIRD, PLEASE STO-"

"Why would you wanna stop when you feel sooo good?" I whispered in her ear as I bent over and whispered into her ear, licking her cute face knowing she enjoyed every bit of it. Part being the influence of my device, part me being experienced. I then pluck of her bikini top, and in the heat of the moment and due to my brain not functioning normally due to the pleasure, I smelled her sweaty but sweet-smelling bikini top as I fucked Uni hard like a sex doll. A very easy to orgasm-sex doll.

Uni lost the strength in her arms and was laying down on her chest, tightly clenching the bed sheets. She was frustrated, she wanted to at least surpass her older sister when it came to sex, but now her she was moaning like a bitch and, unknown to her, she had the face of a bitch in heat too: her eyes were wide open, she was starting to smile and her tongue was hanging outside. No tsundere front could hide the fact that she absolutely loved sex. The little cock tease was defeated. She had been broken.

"NGHHH SO HARD! Hard... hard... HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" she screamed as she looked at me from behind like a hungry panting dog.

"Yeah, you like it huh? Your pussy is so damn tight baby, I might just cum in here anytime.

"Do it, DO IT!" Uni happily answered as she began to move her ass on her own against my crotch, causing my dick to reach deeper and hit her in the womb.

"AAUGHHHH, UNI IM GONNA CUM!" I screamed as the pleasure of having fucked a cumming teen girl was released in big amounts inside her. I was impressed by the amounts I came myself, since this was the third time this evening, albeit with the help of my plot device.

Uni gasped as she felt some fluid being sprayed inside her, and she showed her pleasure by squirting incredible amounts on the bed sheet. I took out my penis which haven't finished cumming, and turned her so that she was lying on her back, and jerked of the rest of my cum onto her vacant face and into her open mouth. She was still cumming a bit, and it formed an arch from her clit. It wasn't pee, but it certainly looked like she was peeing, and I was lamenting that I wouldn't sleep on a clean and proper bed tonight.

"So, were you pleased?" I asked in a deep raspy voice

"Ohhh God yes..." Uni said weakly as she was still feeling the ecstasy of sex. "You came all over me... I-im still cumming..." she said as an arc of transparent fluid wet the bed sheets.

"Well, now that that's over with..." I said as I moved on to Nepgear with a gentle smile, "Did I make you wait?"

"No, im fine," she said as she moved towards my grasp.

I moved on to fuck Nepgear. Unlike Uni, it wasn't rough sex or anything like that. This was passionate. Nepgear wasn't a cock tease like her friend, and I didn't have anything against her; in fact, I quite liked her, so there was no reason for me to be rough like against Uni.

Taking it slowly, I kissed her chest before slowly moving upwards her neck, gently caressing her average but hot body, causing her to shiver. Those curves and boobs that weren't to big or small, just the perfect size to fit in the palm in my hand which felt great. Nepgear also felt great as she loudly moaned as I touched to her womanly features. Yes indeed, I also masturbated her soaking wet pussy.

"P-please don't... I you keep that up right after I saw you fuck Uni so intense..." she pleaded. I complied and looked at her eyes glittering with shame. "I want us to do it together..." she asked so fucking sweetly.

I kissed Nepgears soft lips as I slowly slid in my cock into her wet pussy, doing her in the missionary position. I moved on from her soft lips back to kissing her sweet neck and her ample breasts, as I let her drown in the pleasure of my cock slowly picking up more speed ramming into her womb.

I buried my face into her delicious chest as I increased the pace in my thrusts, making the pink haired goddess squeal louder in delight.

"NO! IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT, IM GONNA…!" she squealed as she was close to having an orgasm. However, just before that I moved my face from her chest to ear, and whispered in deep raspy voice:

"Call me "oni-chan". If you don't, im not gonna let you cum." I said as I sucked her nipples.

I have no idea why I wanted her to call me 'oni-chan'. However, she complied and screamed it out.

"IM CUMMING ONI-CHAAAAAAN!" Nepgear squealed as she had an orgasm on penis. Had I not came three times already I would probably have shot it inside her then.

In other words, I was still rearing to go!

I moved her legs in different ways, moving her body into different positions. And in between every position she had an orgasm, like a comma in a sentence.

"Oni-chan, you're in so deep!" Nepgear screamed as my dick ploughed into her wet and splashing pussy. I was above her, gazing at her body that was put in motion by my thrusts: in particular, how her boobs bounced in rhythm with my thrusts. "No, Oni-chan, I'm going to cum again!"

"Yeah, me too!" I said in between my heavy breathings, as I moved my body so that I could increase my pace. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I buried my face into her soft chest, letting out moans into them. I unwillingly made it harder for me to breath, but Nepgears sweet smell that was better than any perfume was well worth it.

"Give it to me, oni-chan!" Nepgear squealed as she began to lose control. She wrapped her arms and legs around my body, clinging to me like a panda.

"Nepgear!" I screamed as I gave the girl all of my love. "NEPGEAR!" I screamed as I came violently inside the girl. Please imagine the sound they make in hentai when the guy ejaculates to picture how hard I came.

"Oni-chan…" Nepgear panted as she looked at the male burying his face into her chest.

"Nepgear…" I panted as I moved my face to her lips, kissing her exhausted face again. I moved my slimy dick out of her vagina, and laid down beside her as I tuckered out.

* * *

When I came to, the sun was rising outside the window. I had no idea for how long I was out cold, but that wasn't important.

What was important was that two girls were both sucking my dick. It was Uni and Nepgear, in their base form, crawling on the ground playing with my hard morning wood.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" Uni said with a smile as she looked at me with eager eyes.

"Youh hcokch whahsh hso hardh thath weh chouldnth hreshist ohmi-chanh (Your cock was so hard we couldn't resist oni-chan)" Nepgear said as she blew my dick intensively, rapidly bobbing her head up and down while her tongue cleaned the head. She let go and Uni took this chance to suck my dick, her black wavy hair shaking back and forth as her head bounced up and down on my crotch.

"Your cock wasn't so bad after all, we just want more of it" she said with a cock in her mouth while she gazed at me with erotic eyes.

"Ahh, girls, I'm about cum!" I moaned as Uni took my twitching dick out of her mouth. With tongues licking it, I again felt pressure building up inside my cock.

"You wanna cum? Go ahead and release it all, release your hot thick semen oni-chan!" Nepgear seduced as she kissed and licked the top.

"You're gonna cum again? Man, you cum so quickly! In that case, just cum and we'll swallow it all!" Uni complaied with a rather happy face, jerking off my dick as pressure built up.

"Uhhh... I'm about to cum I moaned with a weak voice as I began twitching. Nepgear then swallowed my twitching dick whole, bobbing up and down while creating an incredible vacuum in her mouth where I shot my hot morning cum in. "AHH... ahhh..." I moaned in relief, my muscles tensing up as the first round of semen fired into her mouth.

Nepgear immediately let go of it when the first round was fired, and the rest fired of in the air onto their pretty faces. They looked like happy children as their faces were covered in cum, squealing happily. When I finished cumming, Nepgear thoroughly savoured the taste of my cum, looking erotic as she loudly swallowed the amount in her mouth. She smiled at me after she swallowed it, and moved her face closer to Uni's who licked the cum of her fingers lie honey.

Nepgear licked of the cum stains on Unis cheek, causing the licked girl to giggle. The purple goddess then moved in to kiss Uni and savour the taste of cum in her mouth with her own. Uni repaid her by savouring Nepgears mouth with her own tongue, the two of them moaning loudly and erotically as they both engaged in a passionate kiss.

The sight of two young naked girls kissing each other so intensively made my dick hard again. The two girls noticed that, and giggled at its ridiculous stamina. Nepgear bent down to suck it, while Uni moved on to my chest.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun with you, alright?" she asked as she moved her finger up my chest.

And I'm always ready for some fun.


	8. Rom and Ram

_The following chapter is sponsored by CFW Trick of ASIC._

 _This chapter contains content that some readers might find offensive and/or contreversial._

* * *

"Blanc you dummy! Let us stay up late at night too!" the rowdy Ram protested loudly against her blue-haired guardian and her older sister.

"Yeah. We want to stay up till morning too..." the meek Rom protested, wanting to finish the new rom-com anime she and her sister found.

"No means no, you stupid brats!" Blanc yelled loudly, only barely tamed by her oracle Mina.

"Let me handle this," she calmly told her Goddess. "Children, it is 11:50, and it's time for you to go to bed. Its bad for young brains to stay up all night, and you can continue watching your anime tomorrow!"

"We aren't children anymore! We are CPU's, which means were ageless! Which means we are technically adults!" Ram reasoned.

"Yeah," Rom agreed.

"...you brats are NOT adults. And you're not going to become adults anytime soon, being "ageless" Blanc retorted.

"Well, doesn't that mean that YOU are not an adult too?" Ram asked as she pointed at her sister.

"I AM AN ADULT BECAUSE-" she screamed back, only to stop midsentence. She was going to talk about how her responsibilities and status as a Goddess made her an adult. But instead, memories of an adult passionate night sprung to her head, and those pleasant yet shameless memories caused her to hesitate and blush.

"...you're an adult because?" Rom asked.

"I-I just am one, ok?" Blanc said as she escaped the conversation. "I experienced something and I became an adult, ok?"

"If we 'experjence' that, do we become adults too?" Rom asked in a hopeful tone, stumbling over the difficult word.

Blanc silently cursed at herself for saying more than necessary.

* * *

A late evening later, the twin in pink formulated a devious plan.

"Spying on Blanc?" Rom asked.

"Yeah, I just said that! If we wanna become adults, we need to 'eksperience' the thing she did that made her adult, so that we can become adults and not have to go to bed!" she explained her well thought out(?) plan to her twin, who looked at her in admiration.

"Wow, you are so smart Ram!" Rom praised her scheming sister, whose ego grew three sizes.

"Hahahaha, praise me more! Now lets go!"

* * *

"Ahhh... AHHH."

In her dimly lit bedroom, Blanc was sitting naked on her bed, trembling and moaning aloud. Her fair skin coloured orange by the light of a burning fire, and her cheeks coloured red from the excitement and embarrassment.

A mans head was bobbing between her legs, with deep noises emenating from his mouth. Blancs moans became louder and high-pitched, and began biting her fingers as she tensed up for a moment.

"AHHHHHH..."

After several seconds, she let out a sigh of relief as she fell on her back onto the royal sized bed.

"Oh? Exhausted already?" I asked as I looked at the blushing girl. She looked away in embarrasment.

"Can't help it if it feels... nice," she silently whispered, her cute demeanor making me giggle. "What're you laughing at, you ass?"

"Can't help when you're so cute, acting and sounding like a tsundere," I teased her, making her expression stern.

"Im not a damn tsundere..." she cursed, as the face of a certain pig-tailed girl came to mind.

"Sure you're not..." I said as I kissed her. "In that case, be honest about how you feel about this..."

* * *

"Ba-pa-pa-pa-pa-pum, ba-pa-pa-pa-pa-pum, BA-PA-PAAA, BA-PA-PAA!"

"...um Ram? What're you doing?" Rom asked as she looked strangely at her noise-making twin.

"Duh! Im playing that spy song that they always play in the movies, which is very hard to do in TEXT FORM! Now be quiet and follow me!"

"Yeah, I should be quiet..." Rom snarked, a rare moment that went unnoticed by her sister.

As they ventured through the dark hallway, sneaking through the non-existant guards they finally made it to their big sisters chamber. Her door was left open so that an orange light came out of the door cracks.

"Mission: succes! Procceding here on with caution!" Ram whispered into an imaginary walkie-talkie in her hand. As she was about to move, Rom stopped her. "Huh?"

"Don't you hear it?" she asked nervously. When she noted that, Ram could hear a faint noise of someone panting heavily, but there was a hint of joy in the persons voice.

"Isnt that... Blanc?" Ram wondered, as she and her twin sneaked to their sisters room.

As the two girls peeked into the loud room, they were met by a shocking surprise:

Their sister was naked on her bed with her legs spread, grunting and moaning as loud as the beds creeking. Between her spread legs were a man, moving his lower body against Blanc. His bare but was the first thing that the twins took notice off, the second thing were the loud moans and grunts Blanc and the man were making. But what was most shocking wasn't the mans dark grunts, but their sisters light, loud moans of pleasure.

The twins just stared at me and Blanc wrestling with each other naked for a good 10 seconds.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed loudly as fuck, startling Blanc and giving me a heart attack. They rushed from the doorway, leaving the door wide open. Their running steps where heard disappearing in the darkness, as new footsteps where heard.

"I heard screaming!" Mina shouted as she came running down the hallway. "Did something ha-" she said as she looked into her lady's chamber, where her lady's legs were spread for a man, looking at the doorway with shocked and confused eyes. "O-oh, sorry..." she apologized as she blushed immensely.

* * *

"Ew! That was so, so, disgusting!" Ram complained once the two girls returned to their room.

"Ewwww..." Rom shuddered.

"...but if thats what you do to become adult..." Ram said as she came to a most likely misguided revelation.

"Uh-huh..." Rom silently agreed.

"So... if that's what's needed for us to become adults..." Ram hesitated, as she looked at her twin.

"...uh-huh"

And so, the two young girls researched the ways of the adults. Looking through Blancs massive library, the found sex-ed for grade-schoolers, sex-ed for high-schoolers, the Karma Sutra, adult doujinshi and consulted the internet till they were ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, I sat in my apartment thinking about how I havent had some good sex in a while.

Thanks the amazing plot device, It will lead me to meeting that will end up in a lustfull experience with this thing, so at any point I activate it will lead into scenarios where I get laid- the gameshark most horny boys entering adolescense would want as much as those rare trading cards at the school ground. I havent touched internet porn ever since I got this thing, and I have been using it on 5 times before- the same amount of times I've had CPU's over. Of course, I did not know when, where or how it would happen, but I knew it would still happen. So I'm spending most of my time NOT masturbating, and instead saving up for it to glop a lot, and has spent time doing a lot other things, but thats not important. What was important was that I have broken my rule a teeny bit, and my crotch is burning and yearning for release. As if it was destiny (that I kinda tinkered with), the doorbell was ringing. I was not expecting anyone today, so it was most likely one or like last time to girls. As I walked awkwardly to the door, the wetness causing extreme sensitivity, at my doorstep was...

* * *

"Hi there!" A young girl in pink winter clothes said as she waltzed in as soon as the door opened.

"Please excuse us," a girl in blue winter clothes whispered as she followed the other girl.

...oh crap.

* * *

While the two girls were whispering to each other, i sat there on my bed contemplating what I should do.

 _"It's not pedophilia if they are ageless. No they are still children. Although so is Neptune. And there is a lot of NSFW artwork of them, so it's acceptable? But then there is Purple Heart. But the age of consent in Japan is said to be 13, so... maybe they're really young 13 year olds? No no no, they can't be older than 11. Altough then again they're ageless. And somewhere in this world 11 year olds are certainly legal for sex. But not here... where is 'here' by the way?"_

A normal healthy man would definitely think the two twins were cute, but only on the level of "i want to cuddle with them"-cute, not "i want to tap that"-cute. So why was I considering tapping that?

Blue balls of fucking death. I was so looking forward to the sex scenes, and has been on a dry spell for weeks, and there are two legal (?) young girls in my house.

...In fact, why did they come to my house? Or rather, why did they _want_ to come to my house? And now that I think about it, _why did Neptune and Vert wanna come to my house_?

"We want to become adults!" Ram answered my first two questions.

"Yeah!"

"And adults make babies! "

"Uh-hu!"

"So if we make babies, we can become adults!"

...there are several holes in that reasoning. But my pants feel so tight from them willing to spread their legs, and for why-nots sake i decided to satisfy their wishes.

When I said earlier that normal people would only think of them as cute, I should probably have noted I'm not normal. At all.

All of a sudden, my penis was erect and exposed to the two girls, who giggled at it as I sat down on my bed.

"So, this is a wee-wee, huh?" Ram asked as she looked on it hesitantly.

They call it wee-wee nowadays, huh?

"It's so big…" Rom looked at it with a red face, grabbing hold of it.

"So-so we are just supposed to lick and suck it like a popsicle? E-easy, right?" Ram reaffirmed as she and Rom began licking the shaft. Their light moans as they continued to lick it with their small tongues as if it was ice cream made my erection harder.

" _Crap, this is bad…"_ I thought. If I were to cum so quickly from these young girls, I would…

"Oh, right!" Ram suddenly stopped. Rom also stopped, and it looked like she suddenly remembered something important.

"We forgot…" she said before the twins transformed into their CPU forms with their bathing suit like skinsuits.

"Blanc told us you liked girls in swimsuits, you perv!" Ram told me gleefully.

"Pervy perv!" Ram cutely added.

"So we transformed, since you think it looks like we are wearing school swimsuits…"

"Perverted perv!"

It was a strange feeling. I was feeling grateful for Blanc telling her sisters about my tastes, but I also felt somewhat ashamed at myself for some reason. Maybe it was that my 'fetish' was now known to all of Blancs friends.

But at the matter at hand, seeing the colourful twin CPU's in their skinsuits made my dick twitch as they continued licking my shaft. The feeling of something warm, soft and damp touch my penis was a wonderful pleasant feeling, as I exhaled heavily as their tongues licked my penis.

"Hahaha, you make funny noises when you're licked!" Ram teased, moving her tongue up and down much faster.

"You're funny!" Rom giggled as her tongue only lightly touched the glans.

"Aggh!" I moaned, as that part became sensitive while pressure was building up inside me. Then, a mischievous grin appeared on the rowdy girl.

They then moved on to kissing the glans, and took turns in sucking my whole dick like a lollipop, moaning cutely which made it sexy.

"Ah! Agh!" I moaned, making faces that amused the twins.

"Getting turned on by little girls sucking your wee-wee? You're sick, you know!" Ram berated me while licking the shaft. Despite her mean words she enjoyed it herself very much, which I managed to take notice off. Rom didn't even add anything at the end of her twins sentence, she was busy sucking the tip while staring at me with her pink eyes.

I looked at the two girls, and they were hungrily licking and sucking my cock. I had no idea how it tasted but the two seemed to love as they were hungry for it, eagerly licking and sucking. And it felt good how my dick entered and exited their tiny wet and warm mouths at the same time as my penis was licked at the sensitive part on the member.

" _! Crap, im gonna…"_ My thought began to warn me as my dick violently twitched, before my semen burst out of it like a geyser, landing on the twin CPU's faces.

"Ahhh, AAAGHH!" I moaned as I gave the little virgins their first facial.

"What!? Ugggh, did you just cum on us!? Disgusting freak!" Ram angrily yelled at me, not knowing what the white secretion was.

"Pig…"

After wiping of the cum on their face with some tissues, as if I were wiping of ice cream from their faces, I wanted to stop at this point. Going any further would be bad for my consciousness, and being charged for sexual assault on minors in not even at the bottom on my wish list. However, my dick as if it were having a will of its own stood erect, seemingly not going limp any time soon. The twins were mature enough to understand what that means.

"Alright, lay down so that we can make babies!" Ram yelled as she pushed me down. Hearing the phrase 'making babies' from a girl much younger(?) than me made me feel a little sick, but that feeling was quickly washed away by lust.

Ram, her suit still on, stroke my dick against the fabric that was the wall protecting her virginity, teasing me. She then moved the bikini line so her tiny pussy became exposed. It was incredibly wet, so much so that it was dropping, the warm fluid landing on my glans.

" _This is bad, if I don't do anything I'll really…!"_

I attempted to resist, maybe stop this, but I was unable to resist as I couldn't properly move, and could only struggle as I laid down. I was tied down with their magic. I tried to speak up, but she didn't seem to listen, as her wet pussy was touching the head of my dick, before she bent down and let it slide inside her.

At that moment, my soul and consciousness became a sewer of sweat and semen.

Ram whimpered at first from the slight pain, but she smiled as she began moving up and down, her ever-so tight pussy clamming my dick.

"I-It feels so good. It hurts, but it feels good…" Ram just rambled, her blue eyes rolling back in her head as she continued to ride on me, drool dripping out of her mouth together with her tongue that was hanging "B-be glad you got my first, y-you dummy!" she whimpered as she raised her hips up and down.

Her extremely tight pussy clammed my dick tighter than Neptune and Blanc, and it felt weirdly good, the way her tiny pussy wrapped around my dick as it exited and entered her cave again and again. Ram, whose eyes were rolling back just uttered gibberish of pain. Her mind eventually broke and she uttered gibberish in pleasure, smiling with drool spilling out of her mouth and her tongue hanging from her mouth.

"So hard and big... drilling inside me..." she murmured as she rode on me like a cowgirl.

Rom just stared at her twin having a face a girl her age(?) should never have, saying things a young child(?) should never utter. Her bottom began to feel funny and sticky for her, and she gently touched her bottom part. As she touched her wet pussy with her long finger, she yelped for a moment and entered my field of vision as I turned my head towards the sweet noise. Drugged by lust and pleasure, I grabbed hold of her thin waist and moved her above my face. She of course gasped in surprise, and was blushing red in embarrassment as she sat above my mouth. Whimpering, she was too embarrassed to do anything, and only asked me what I was doing. With my hands, I moved her bikini line and began licking her sweet pussy.

I was already doomed to burn in hell, so why not?

"Aaaaahhh… no, stop, it feels too funny!" Rom whimpered as my tongue stroked and entered her virgin pussy. She tried to hide face, but she lost her strength to the pleasure she felt in her untouched vagina. She was whispering gibberish, and was drooling while her gaze got hazy from the pleasure hitting her brain.

"Ahh! Ahh! AAHHH!" Ram screamed as my dick scraped against her tight walls. "It feels so good… so good, Im gonna- IM GONNA PEE!" she screamed. However she didn't pee, but her pussy squirted incredible amounts of fluid, probably due to it being her first orgasm. The feeling of her vagina convulsing with my penis inside was so intense, that had I not came earlier and had it not been for my hypocritical double morale, I would without doubt let out my semen inside her. Still, I was left panting heavily, so I quickly lifted of Ram from my dick while she was still squirting and shaking in pleasure. "I peed… it felt so good…" she said as I let her rest for a bit.

It was like if I was working hard for a few minutes in a gym and after a hard workout I took a long break. The semen ebbed inside, but the feeling for release was far to strong. I jacked off my wet dick till the cum burst out of it, bukkake-ing on little Ram who was twitching in pleasure. A little girl stained in cum was strangely erotic, but all the pent up cum was finally released and I felt my burning passion ebbing...

"Now it's my turn…" Rom said as she pulled me down and sat down on my still erect twitching dick, looking at me with innocent yet erotic eyes. Her pussy was also tight and warm, but was even wetter than Rams due to the fact that she watched her sister get fucked and that she was licked. So it easily slid into her tight pussy, and my dick made loud smacking noises as I ploughed the little goddess. Her moans of pleasure were light noises that came when I thrust my dick in her. Her pink eyes were crying sweet tears of pleasure as she rode on my crotch like it was a rocking horse, turning me on.

She was just too fucking cute. I sat up and moved her so that she was laying on her back, and began fucking her in the missionary position. It was an odd feeling, me a moderately large man dominating this little girl that grabbed on to the bed sheets. Seeing her face grimace in pleasure, I think I saw her chest moving a little…

Anyone who saw this would immediately labour me a child rapist, so since I'm going to jail when someone finds out about this, I might as well go where I want.

" _Why the hell did I hold back in the beginning?"_ With that thought in my mind, I ripped of the top of her suit, exposing her A-sized chest, and began sucking her small nipples.

"NO! IF YOU DO THAT, IT'LL FEEL TO GOOD!" she screamed as small tears formed from shame.

Rom was below me being fucked. I was sucking on her small breasts, and when I didn't they moved in rhythm with my thrusts, and her arms were being held by my grip above her head, exposing it for the world. And her cute face, her pink eyes where shut but let out tears of shame and sweet pleasure. Her small pussy was clamming my dick which went in and out of it, shining from the fluids in her vagina. All this nearly drove me to the edge, and I pondered if should soon take my dick out. However…

"IM GONNA PEE!" her light voice screamed as her pussy squirted incredible amounts of fluids on my dick, and her pussy tight convulsed, clamming it as well as drenching it in girl cum. This drove me to the point of no return, and built-up hot cum was squeezed out and poured into the girl's tight pussy. Her pink eyes opened wide rolled into the back of her head, as she trembled from the feeling of an orgasm and a creampie at the same time.

"Ahhhhh! Oh God, I'm cumming so much..." I moaned as my body tensed up while my penis twitched violently.

"S-something i-is flowing into me... s-s-so much weird..." she mumbled as she shivered.

It took me a while to finish, and while I was finishing I just stood there paralyzed, my mind getting numb from the sweet feeling enveloping my dick.

"Ahh. he did it inside me... I'm gonna have his baby..." Rom mumbled as her mind went blank from the sweet peasure, looking tired with a vacant gaze.

When I took out my dick, some cum leaked out of her tight pussy, and she was laying there with a vacant look. Breathing heavily. Smiling, with drool leaking from the edge of her mouth.

"Hey! It's unfair that you came inside Rom but not me!" Ram yelled as she tucked my arm in jealousy.

"… _This brat.."_

Reluctant, I positioned her so that her small bum was facing me, shoved my dick into her sloppy wet pussy and began fucking her doggy style. Her pussy was again very wet, so it was easy for my dick to enter her small tight pussy. Holding her peach butt while slamming into her wet and tight pussy again, she moaned in pleasure, and drooled and smiled, which I couldn't see.

She came several times during the minutes we fucked again, which made me come closer to cumming as it built up a burning feeling inside me. Increasing the pace, the smacking noises of my crotch hitting her ass became louder. I ripped of her top so that her bare back was exposed, showing her shoulder blades which turned me on. For some odd reason, womens bare backs turns me on.

"D-don't think that your small penis is gonna make me feel good!" she teased in her childish tsundere way.

…either way, I needed to teach this brat manners. I increased the speed of my thrusts, and 'lightly' spanked her ass, making the small amount of ass fat jiggle with my spankings. She was yelling at me to stop, calling me stupid and perverted, but I could tell from her voice that it wasn't because it was painful, but because it felt too good. Maybe not the spanking, but the speed at which I thrust my hips. At the speed I'm thrusting my ass, I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up the next morning with a fine ass.

But this was all to teach that loud annoying brat a lesson. My penis may be limp, yes, but definitely not small, and without a doubt bigger than that brats fuckhole.

She didn't have strength in her arms to support herself, so she layed down while I held her ass up for me to fuck. It was on the borderline like fucking a sex doll, since she was just laying on her chest as my hands help up her ass as I fucked it.

"Ah! Ah! Aahh! Are you gonna cum you stupid jerk? Go ahead and cum inside this time, you pedophile!"

That last bit pierced my heart like an arrow, but like a Spartan soldier it carried on despite getting an arrow in the knee.

Moaning more frequently, as well as begging me to cum insider her, I could feel the stream coming. Increasing my pace, the smacking sounds became louder. Both our bodies were drenched in our own sweat, we were both moaning loudly as we were nearing orgasms… well, Ram has had plenty of orgasm, this being her second intercourse. I lifted her small hips from the bed, holding her like a wheelbarrow and was able to put in much more force as I thrust my hips downwards, reaching deep into the little goddess. The little goddess herself was at shock, and only smiled and moaned loudly in forbidden pleasure as she grasped onto the sheets.

Like a piston, my hips moved in an increasingly mad speed, before I finally released it insider her pussy. I could feel it spouting out like a fountain.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! …..you came inside…"

We were both moaning loudly. My dick exited her tight pussy, and as I let go her ass was still in the air, supported by her knees. Ram looked like she was girl in a mindbreak hentai just after the sex act. I sat on my sweaty but on the bed, panting heavily from the incredible action.

And then I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up it was probably morning, and the two twins were sucking morning wood in their human forms

"You are finally awake, idiot!" Ram greeted me. However, she wasn't hostile, she actually greeted me with a happy face, before sucking my dick again.

"Morning!" Rom greeted with a smile she only showed to people she genuinely liked.

The two twins where kissing, licking and sucking my dick. They would even kiss each other on "accident" with my penis still in their mouths.

I was still set to "Cum buckets"-mode, so it didn't take long for me to cum on the two girls faces, surprising them before they showed a satisfied smile.

"Ok girls, I think that's enough…" I said a bit exhausted, but the twins shoved my dick inside their mouths, not letting it go. My body was too tired to move, and I only lied there twithcing as their cute little mouth brought pleasure to my twitching penis.

Soon enough, I ejaculated into the air, my cum landing on their cute faces.

"Hahaha! He came again!" Ram laughed as if she did a prank one someone.

"But we are not done yet..." Rom added, her eyes filled with glee.

"We are gonna have more fun with this thing!" Ram said with a competitive smile.

"Lots of fun…"

These little angels would have turned out amazing if they could age till they were actually 18.

"… _. I'm going to hell for this…"_ I thought to myself with a half-hearted sarcastic smile as the little angels continued to suck my dick.


	9. Plutia

"Hi, I'm Plutia! Its niiiiiiiiiiiice to meet you!" a ditzy girl greeted as she entered the apartment, as the owner of the apartment screamed loudly in his brain.

 _"SHIT! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm so fucking gonna die!"_ I shuddered in terror as the source of said terror looked around the apartment innocently, looking absolutely harmless. To me, those harmless eyes were the ones of a predator observing her prey.

 _"If I tried and forced her out she might transform on me then and there, and honestly I'm to horny to just jack of in the toilet when there is a cute girl in the house- maybe it'll be all vanilla? WHY AM I RISKINT IT!?"_ I thought as I weighed the risks on a mental scale- wing it or risk it?.

"Um, are you ok?" a voice gently asked, startling me as my hair rose.

"AIYEHH! I-I'm fine, don't worry about it," I said hastily to the wondering girl.

"Huh..." she said as if she was in deep thought, looking at the panic stricken male.

"Hey, can I ask you a favour?" She asked with a blushing smiling face, making me panic and Sweat.

"What is it?" I asked in fear of my life.

"Can I, hold your hand?"

...Ah?

"Um, sure," I said as I held out my hand for her to grab, a bit nervous and cautious of what she might do.

As she took it, her expression changed quickly from nervous and fidgeting to embarrassed and happy.

"This is the first time I have hold a boys hand!" she squealed loudly, holding her blushing cheek with her free hand. "I'm so embarrassed!"

 _"...SHE IS TO FUCKING CUTE!"_ I screamed in my head as i embraced the ditzy goddess, making her squeal in embarrassment even more.

* * *

After all that, we were sitting on my bed cuddling for a long time. She sat between my legs fidgeting on a doll while I was enjoying the feeling of her long soft hair, her light body frame and her surprisingly good smell pressing against my body. As I continued to behold her, my eyes caught glance of her soft beautiful skin, especially around the chest area were her clothes were only slightly showing me bits of her small breast. My lower body started to feel hot as blood started flowing to my penis...

"Alright! Done!" She suddenly announced, waking me up from my trance. "I made a doll of you!" she said as she gave me a large soft doll. It truly did look like a doll version of me.

"You made this for me?"

All while I was fantasizing about you naked?

"Hehe I like to make dolls of everyone I like! You're so warm and cosy to cuddle with, so I like you!" she said with the most adorable smile as she presented her childish reasoning.

She liked to cuddle with me. She liked physical contact with me. She liked being so close to me. As those dirty thoughts circled my aroused mind I felt my body getting warmer, and...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Your wee-wee is poking at my butt!" She suddenly screamed loudly in surprise.

"...that's because I like to cuddle with you to."

I couldn't hold myself any longer, and suddenly I was embracing her tightly, causing the demure goddess to blush. She looked at me innocently with a blushing face, which was adding fuel to fire. But in the corner of my horny mind, I thought of the possibility of Iris Heart appearing.

 _"Alright, you got this! Just gotta make some sweet vanilla sex with her, and I can avoid Iris Heart."_ I thought as I took hold of the cute goddess. "Plutia..." I whispered as I stared into her clueless eyes.

I then moved my face in for a kiss on her lips. No tongue, just a sweet passionate kiss. As I slowly moved my face away, I saw her face blushing as she childishly tired to hide her face.

"I got kissed! It so _embarrassing!"_ she squealed happily as hid a smile behind her hands.

 _"Damn, she's too cute!"_

"Plutia!" I said as I kissed her again, moaning into her sweet mouth. Slowly I began to undress her, taking of her dress and pulling it down, immediately revealing her petite slender underdeveloped body. She was smiling wryly at me as I stared in wonder at her naked body. I myself began to feel hot from this excitement, so I took of my sweaty clothes to cool of. Plutia stared in amazement as a man undressed in front of her for the first time- minutes after she held a boys hand or the first time.

"Woah..." she expressed herself as I took of every single piece of clothing. Because then Plutia would feel more comfortable as I took of her panties and stockings.

In front of me was a beautiful naked girl, making my body feel hot and my throat dry, as I thirsted for the naked Goddess. I kissed her for the third time, and moved down licking her neck, sending shivers down her spine. I stopped and sucked on her underdeveloped chest, very lightly nibbling on her nipples, causing her to moan.

"Ahhh, you're making me feel funny!" she squealed as she looked on the man burying his face into her chest like a hungry baby.

The sensation of her soft skin in my mouth felt amazing, as my penis twitched in place as I dry milked her.

I then slowly moved my hand slowly down her waist, feeling the smoothness of her skin, and fingered her wet vagina.

"AH! Ahhh!" she squealed louder. "You're touching my... no-no area...!"

"Does it feel good?" I asked her as I moved my head to her ear and whispered to her in a deep voice.

"Y-yes..." she answered as she smiled like a child being tickled. "Ahhh!"

I sucked on the skin of her neck, sending pleasure to her as I fingered her wet and splashy vagina. I lightly lifted her up on my body as I slowly laid down on my back, licking and sucking on her neck from behind her, smoothly and gently caressing her chest while fingering her virgin pussy.

"I-im feeling weird..." Plutia announces, her body tensing up and her breaths becoming rapid and loud.

With that, I moved my fingers faster as it made a loud sound as they entered and exited her, till she tensed up completely.

"Ah! Im going to cuuuuuuum!" Plutia squealed in her wonderfully cute high pitched voice, making the cutest facial expression as she blushed like a tomato while I felt something wet endlessly pouring onto my fingers. I took them out from Plutias pussy and looked at my sticky fingers, while Plutia was panting heavily, her sweat smearing onto me.

She spread out upon my chest and panted, supporting herself on me. Her light purple hair rested on my chin, and I could smell her sweet scent from the soft hair. It was such a soft feeling, a cute small girl resting naked on you after she came. However, she soon rose up and looked at me with her sweet trademark smile.

"I came fiiirst…" Plutia said as she moved a few centimetres away from me on all four. "Now its your turn…"

She grabbed hold of my dick, jerking it of while being fascinated by the lewd smacking sounds my wet penis made. She stared at it with wide eyes in awe, before swallowing it all like a popsicle. Her soft lips sent shivers down my spine from pleasure, and her sweet soft moans as she bobbed her head up and down was sweet vanilla material.

"*slurp* So delicious... *suck* *slurp* sooo thick..."

"Ahh! Amazing! Amazing! P-PLUTIA!" I moaned in intense pleasure. The girl looked up into my eyes with her magenta coloured eyes, and I could swear I got harder from the lewd teasing look in her gaze.

Then she stopped and pulled my dick out of her mouth, and instead slowly licked the tip of the iceberg in circles, with no hesitation to make noise. That lewd teasing look in her eyes was still there, and as she stared into my eyes, the feel of her gaze and the pleasure at my dick caused me to gasp and twitch.

"You make funny faces when you feel good..." she giggled cutely while she was still licking my glans like an ice-cream, smiling adorably and erotically.

And when she went back to sucking the whole thing, closing her eyes made it look really erotic. Her soft hair felt good on my thighs as her head moved up and down between my legs. A warmth and moisture that moved up and down the penis that made me feel like I was going to melt, the boiling feeling inside me was about to burst as I gasped and began to twitch myself. The earlier feeling of Plutia twitching as she came while lying on me, my penis between her butt cracks, made it quite easy for me to cum.

"Plutia, if you keep that up, If I don't pull out!" I said, but it was already to late as I tensed up. My semen flowed like a river into her warm mouth, quickly flooding it. To be honest, I didn't want to spoil Plutias skin with my cum; her right now was just to sweet for that. But I saved up so much that when I eventually released it, there was too much of it that she couldn't swallow it all. She let go of my still ejaculating dick, causing some to be fired on her cheeks and her forehead. Yet she still looked so freaking adorable as she looked at me innocently with cum on her face, with more cum erupting in front of her.

" _oooiishiii_ " she smiled as she scooped up the cum from her face with her fingers and tasted it.

"Damn, you made cum so much..." I said gasping while she giggled like an excited kid who successfully pulled a prank. My eyes then turned devious, as I looked into her eyes, making her hesitate a little.

"Uh-umm..." she paused as I looked at her with intensity.

"Now it's you turn..." I whispered in a deep voice as I moved Plutia to her back, and spread her legs so that her wet virgin pussy was in full view, making her blush. I then moved in and licked her wet pussy violently, causing her to twitch and struggle, as she gasped of the sensation of a tongue moving around in her nether region. She struggled, biting her lips in pleasure as her legs tightened around my head. The feeling of her smooth thighs against my face was pleasant, as I continuously licked out her pussy, breathing into it as I moaned, giving her spasms.

"Plutia, your pussy is so delicious..." I said into her pussy, causing vibrations that sent her shivers.

"I-if you say that, im gonna be embarrassed, and then im gonna, gonna...!"

"Plutia you can cum anytime..." as said into her pussy again as I began eating it out, licking her clitoris which was super effective.

"N-no, that tickles! If you keep it up, I-I!" she moaned as her body tensed up again, her eyes shutting and her cheeks glowing red.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh" she squealed as she came again, my face buried in her crotch being splashed by her fluids.

As she took a pause breath, I licked her pussy clean. causing her to let out small moans.

While I went down on her my dick started becoming rock hard and wet again, and also ready to burst.

"Ahh, ahh... tehehe, you're good!" she smiled as she looked up at me. She then noticed my penis being rock hard again, twitching in the air.

"Plutia," I whispered as I bent forward, "I want to stick it in…" I could not contain myself any longer, I wanted to be inside of her.

"All right…" Plutia smiled as she pushed me up and then down on my back so that I was lying down, with my penis awkwardly standing up like a distracting stick. She crawled towards my crotch, raised her hip and looked at me before sticking it in. "Here wo gooo…..".

And in it went into her wet cave, popping Plutias cherry.

"AHH!" Plutia squealed.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, only a little, but it feels reeaal good!" she said as she moved her hips up and down. I didn't see how my dick was exiting and entering her tight pussy, because her facial expressions were just so hot. Her open mouth let out the cutest of moans, and you could tell from her eyes how much she enjoyed it. Suddenly, her expression tensed, and her moans became louder as she increased her pace.

"I-Im cumming!" she squealed as she stopped and trembled. I could feel her walls convulsing on my penis.

She lost strength and fell upon my chest, breathing out loud. I was quite surprised at how quickly she came as I embraced her and felt her smooth back. However, she soon moved her ass up and down, very skilfully as my dick again penetrated her womanhood.

She has either a natural talent for this, or she isn't quite as innocent as I thought, and Iris Heart has rubbed of on her.

"Does it feel good?" her soft voice asked, as she looked at me face to face, on the level of invading private space as she supported herself with her arms on my chest.

At that moment, I refused to believe that the little angel in front of me was the same sex-crazed dominatrix. She was just to innocent!

I then started moving my own hips. Plutia was incredibly surprised, and just at that moment my dick touched her sweet spot, shocking her and paralyzing her as I moved my hips.

"Im cumming!" she squealed as her pussy again convulsed and released huge amounts of liquid on my dick.

She barely managed to support herself on my chest, and was breathing heavily on my chest.

I raised my head to kiss the girl, and she responded with a warm smile.

I then raised her so that we were both sitting, with Plutia on my crotch I began moving my hips. My dick reached deep into her vagina, and she squealed each time I thrusted my dick into her.

Her body moved up and down, and her itty-bitty small boobs bounced. Yes, despite their close-to-non-existence, I could see her small moving boobs. Or at least the body fat that is boobs, but I digress. Her cute face showed extreme pleasure as her rosy cheeks glowed, and her cute squeal were like music to my ears and a sign to slowly but steadily increase my pace.

"Aaahhh, If you do it any harder im gonna cum again!" Plutia squealed as her forehead rested on my throat. "it feels sooooooooo gooooood!"

Suddenly, I felt a river rapidly flowing. Like a marathon runner only a few hundred meters from the goal, I increased my pace and made loud pounding noises as Plutia bounced of my crotch.

"Plutia, Im about to cum!" I said as I ploughed her like there was no tomorrow. The image of the runner, giving 300% to reach the goal before the others, was a good way to describe how close I was to an orgasm.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee, cum! Give me lot of yours stuff!" Plutia squealed as she too was about the have another orgasm.

The image of a marathon runner slowing his pace with the goal line on his torso would be a way to symbolise how I felt when my semen flowed into Plutias womb, and how her and my body ached as we both reached our climax.

"Ahhhhh…. Ahhh…. Ahhhhhhh….." she panted as her mind almost melted away from the ecstasy of a creampie.

I fell on my back embracing Plutia, feeling the warm sensation on my penis, as I let out a satisfied smile while cuddling the cute goddess.

"That felt good…" she whimpered. I shut my eyes to recover, and felt some warm light on my body. When I opened my eyes, gone was the sweet little angel and in here place was…

"But we are not done yet, darling…" Iris Heart whispered deviously.

My face at that moment was ripped from a well-animated horror anime.

"Whats with that face? Don't you wanna fuck someone as sexy as I am?" she asked as she raised her hips, and I could see some semen dropping out of her vagina. "Maybe I should give you some service to change your mind?" she asked as she squeezed her massive boobs together to titfuck my sensitive dick. But her boobs felt fucking amazing!

"Ahh, Plutia, if you…" I said but was cut off as I felt something sharp at my glans.

"You shall call me 'Madame Goddess', or else…" she threatened as she continued to titfuck me.

"Ah, Madame Goddess, if you titfuck me so intensely so soon after I cum, im gonna…"

"I know," she whispered as she lubricated my dick further with her saliva. "By the way, this thing here…" she said as she held up a familiar device.

"! That's-!"

"What if I turned this switch to max?" she asked as she flipped the sensitivity setting to max.

!

"OH JESUS CHRIST! IM GONNA CUM!" I screamed as a tsunami of pleasure hit my brain at once, and semen spurted out of my penis and stained Madame Goddess's face.

"Oh, I see…" she said as she giggled. "Im gonna have fun…"

* * *

*slurp* *suck* *lick* *suck* *suck* *slurp*

"Mmmm, your cock is so delicious. Come on, cum on me!" she demanded as she furiously masturbated my wet and twitching penis while I stood there like a soldier.

She marvelled at the sight of my twitching face as I came closer and closer to cumming.

"Ahh. AHHH. CUMMING!" I shouted as my cum sprayed on Iris Hearts open mouth.

Earlier she took my thing-a-majing, and had my orgasms set to max. While that sounds like it would feel amazing, that would mean I would ejaculate estimated around 2 years worth of semen in one orgasm. While that also sounds wonderful, I heard stories of a guy that masturbated till he died of hydration.

If Iris Heart is the sex fiend she seems to be, and makes me cum so much so many times, I WILL DIE (in heaven, admittedly).

"mmmmmmm… your thick cum is sooo delicious…" she said in a low sexy voice as she played with my semen with her tongue, before swallowing it and grinning. She let out a laughter as she looked at me with preying eyes...

* * *

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Oh yeah, your cock is so good, hitting against my womb! Move your hips faster!" she demanded as she rode my cock, her boobs and her hair flailing beautifully as her face showed pleasure.

I wish I could do the same, but I felt close to cumming again.

"Ohhh, im gonna cum! GONNA CUM! CUMMING!" she squealed as she came hard on my cock. As sensitive as it was, a pool of semen was sprayed inside Madame Goddess's pussy, causing some to squirt out.

"Ahhh, that felt good…" she whimpered, and I felt relieved thinking it was gonna end here.

"Oh, im not finished until you cum 7 more times."

* * *

…..FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

"DON'T STOP! POUND IT! POUND IT HARDER!" she ordered as I thrusted my dick harder into her pussy, loudly pounding her womb. "AH! AHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she moaned loudly in pleasure as I was pounding her pussy hard. If I only slowed down a little bit…

"DON'T SLOW DOWN! FASTER! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER! She shouted at me. Not wanting to be 'punished', all I could do was comply and try and enjoy myself. Sweat was forming around my hips as I gave them a good workout. However, I was soon about to cum again.

"DON'T BE AFRAID TO LET IT ALL OUT! CUM INSIDE ME! I WANT YOUR FUCKING THICK CUM!" she screamed in pleasure.

I moaned loudly as my semen gushed out into her warm vagina, so much that some dripped from it overflowing. Orgasms were fucking amazing, but too many and you begin to feel weird.

"Iri- Madame Goddess, please let me rest..." I pleaded, falling to the floor on my knees exhausted. As if she was in control of my life, she walked as like she was on a catwalk, moving her hips as she approached me.

"Oh no sweetie, not until you cum 6 more times~" she sang as she smiled at me with a satisfied look.

"But please, I'm really tired, an-"

"This is your comeuppance. Can you guys whyyy?" she interrupted as she asked me that confusing question. "You're fine with dumping your thick cum in Neppy, Blanny and the others, right? Now, who gave you permission to fuck with MY playthings!?" she continued on, raising her voice to terrifying levels as I shuddered. Suddenly, a leather whip came out of nowhere and loudly slapped on the wooden ground, leaving a permanent and deep bent.

"AIEEEEEHHH!" I squealed in fear.

"You know, the punishment for FUCKING WITH MY PLAYTHINGS, is quite severe. You know all that stereotypical BDSM you see on movies? With leather whips spanking your ass till it becomes forever red? Where they pour hot candle wax on their sore bodies? Butt plugs?" she continued to bombard me with those questions as her sexy but terrifying face creeped closer to me. "I would LOVE to put you through ALL of it for defiling my sweet girl toys, but I'm giving you a chance to avoid that, considering how 'consent' and other such garbage is what people is raging about like unsatisfied single mothers."

Those last words were like a light of hope in my darkest hour. However, when her leather fingers touched my skin and moved down my face, it was like a snake appearing from nowhere and jumping on me.

"THAT IS, if you are willing to 'play' with me a little longer... otherwise, I'm going to have to ram a dildo up your undefiled ass!" she threatened as her smile became more twisted, yet still maintaining Madame Goddesses beauty.

"Oh? what's this?" she asked condescendingly as my dick stood up hard again. "Hahaha, is fear your turn on you pig?" she asked as her fingered touched my urethra. "Or are you really a masochistic bitch?" she continued asking as she began skilfully jerking it off.

"N-no, I'm not a masochist... agh!" I yelped in pleasure, gasping loudly for air as my face flushed.

"That's your punishment for popping all of my girls' cherries. You even stole little Rom and Rams virginities, and because of your little MacGuffin, no one can call you out on it. The perfect thing for getting away with getting into anyone's pants actually."

Hearing her mention that, it really put things into perspective for me. I got down with Blanc's much younger sisters, and I made so that she couldn't get mad at me for doing so... when Nepgear found out about me and the four goddesses, I used the device to make her ok- and even happy- about it. When someone just comes face to face with you and say it out loud, you realize...-

"Hey, what does THIS switch do?" she asked as she flicked said switch and-!

"AAHHHHHH! CUMMING!" I screamed as Madame Goddesses handjob made me cum an absurd amount. It shoot so far and so much it created a small river of cum along the wooden floor. That one ejaculation left me flushed and panting.

"...hmhmhmhm. Hahahahahaha, the fun has just begun it seems..."

* * *

"AHH, YOUR COCK IS MAKING ME CUM! I NEED TO CUM!" Madame Goddess squealed as she rode my cock sideways. I was put in the spread eagle position with my head upside-down as she rode on my cock on top of me, our legs resembling two scissors pushed against each other. It was humiliating.

"I WANT YOUR FUCKING CUM! I WANT YOUR FUCKING CUM! AHHH, IM GONNA CUM! YOU WANT ME TO CUM? YOU WANT ME TO CUM!?" she asked as she moved her hips faster. "OH BABY IM GONNA FUCKING CUM!" she squealed as she hit my dick harder, making it hit the deep end of her womb. "AHHH, THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! AHHHH…. IM CUMMING!" she screamed loudly, as her pussy tightened and convulsed, making my dick explode again.

I came quite a lot under a longer period of time, and I could see from Madame Goddess's flushing face. As she moaned in pleasure, she moved her hand and drilled her finger into…

!  
Suddenly, I came a lot, lot more, like if I was pissing after holding it in for half and hour after drinking two cans of soda. It didn't just drip from her pussy, it actually leaked out a lot from it, and Madame Goddess squealed and moaned in delight as she continued to drill her finger into me.

"Oh god, I came so hard…" she gasped, falling over me as my legs fell to the floor. Despite ejaculating for the third time, I avoided dying from dehydration so far. Glad I won the struggle, I smiled to myself as I tried to embrace Madame Goddess. But then…

"We aren't done yet…" she whispered, eager to continue on.

"….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

* * *

"*Mmmm!* *MMM!* Dear me, your cock is so hard and delicious to suck at!" Madame Goddess exclaimed as continued to masturbate and suck my cock as I ate out her pussy in a vertical 69 position. To clarify, she was the 6 and I was the 9.

Being upside down with decent support so that I wouldn't hurt my head on the ground, I ate out Madame Goddesses sweet and wet pussy in hazy state of mind. As I inhaled for air, the smell of her love juices entered my nose and drugged my fatigued brain with her pheromones. I moaned as I continued to eat her out, while Madame Goddess continued to play with my penis lovingly.

"Hmhmhm, it makes disgusting slopping noises whenever I suck at it." she said as she masturbated the funny looking banana. I did not respond, but the way she pleasured me with her mouth and her hands was appearent in the way I moaned into her pussy. The small vibrations were like a pleasant ride to her. But she wanted more.

She then put her leather fingers inside my butt again, causing me to have a wild reaction. I moaned loudly into Madame Goddesses pussy, my voice causing it to vibrate more violently which pleased her.

"Ahhh... yes! More! MORE!" she said as she fingered it even more, hitting the hidden g-spot. My body started to spasm, I grabbed onto Madame Goddesses plump hips as I endured the sudden assault of indescribable sensations. But most important of all, I quickly came again, cum sprouting out of me like a geyser that Madame Goddess drank. Continuing to finger me as if it was going to make more cum come out, I twitched and struggled as I clang unto Madame Goddesses hot body. The endless stream of cum flooding Madame Goddesses mouth satisfied her like a high class meal. The feeling of someone screaming into her pussy, a man twitching as he held unto her like a child, and the hot thick feeling of cum in her mouth sent her over the edge as she squirted on my face.

*gulp* *gulp* "Ahhhh..." she moaned erotically as she she finished drinking it, with strings of semen forming between her mouth and my dick.

"Ahhhh... ahh... ah..." she panted loudly as she fell on the floor, exhausted from the orgasm. I too was exhausted from my own 4th orgasm, and also because of how Madame Goddess fingered me. My body just let go of all muscles and my arms and legs spread out across the floor. Mixed with my exhaustion, as sore feeling burned in my ass.

"Ugghhhh..." It was not something I wanted to experience again.

"Get up you dog, you're not done satisfying me yet..."

* * *

"How does it feel? My sooth silky leg scraping against your filthy penis! You horny dog!" She berated me as she gave me my first footjob, sittig on a kitchen chair as if it was a royal throne while I was laying down taking her punishment.

I always thought it looked extremely uncomfortable, but it feel SOO good when Madame Goddess does it to me! The small sensations of pleasure slowly accumulated as her smooth feet massaged my dick in many various ways.

"Hah... hah..." I moaned as I twitched on the floor due to the small but constant assaults of pleasure.

"Hmhmhm, you look so cute moaning on the ground like a virgin... is this your first time? Be glad that your first time is by the divine feet of a Goddess, you degenerate person!" She yelled with a sadistic smile.

"Uhhh... Madame Goddess..." I moaned as semen gently erupted like a fountain, splashing on Madame Goddess' foot.

"...you got my foot all dirty," she said looking at it as if she tramped on bubble-gum. "You defiant shit!" She said as she moved her semen covered foot to my face and gently tramped on me, smearing my own cum on my cheek. "Why don't you lick it off to apologize?"

* * *

"Hm hmhm, are you excited?" Madame Goddess asked me teasingly as she wiggled her ass for me, as my penis brazed her soft ass. "C'mon, fuck me like the dog you are," she said as she poured lotion on her ass. "Fuck me hard in the ass, you horny bitch!"

Following her orders, I quickly thrust my hard dick into her lubricated ass. This was the first time I had anal sex with someone, and I wish it could have been done under different and more pleasant circumstances.

Nevertheless, Madame Goddesses sweet moans as I pounded her, and the new sensation around my penis all made me forget my worries.

As she moaned and squealed for me to fuck her harder, the speed in which I moved my body increased as my muscles tensed.

"M-Madame Goddess..." I moaned, to which she angrily replied:

"Dogs don't speak the human language! BARK! Bark like the fucking dog you are!" She screamed at me. Not with malice, but with lust. Her sweating face flushed as her body was rocked by me, a smaller man now that she was in Goddess form.

"...woof... WOOF! WOOF!" I began barking like a dog according to Madame Goddesses decree. It was very embarrassing, but better that than to disobey her.

"YES! YOU FUCKING DOG, PULL ME BY MY HAIR! FUCK LIKE HOW YOU DOGS FUCK!" She screamed in pleasure as I complied. Grabbing her hair and lightly pulling it like a horse carriage.

"WOOF! WOOF! AOOOOOO!" I howled as I pulled her nice smelling hair to my face, breathing in as my brain got drugged.

"Yes! You're fucking me so hard you dog!" She moaned in delight. Looking at me with her dominant eyes, she moved around so that we were in the missionary position. "I DIDN'T SAY YOU CAN STOP! CONTINUE PUMPING ME YOU DOG!" She screamed at me. Her aroused face, her crazed eyes and soft tongue licking her luscious lips was like a beautiful painting. She moved her arms so that she embraced, and her hands ran down my back. I was too distracted by the feeling of her soft boobs pressing against my chest to notice her finger nearing my ass and inserting something...!

"Ahhh..." I moaned as something soft entered. "What..."

"Hmhmhm, you've seen it done before right?" She whispered in sexy voice. "Now if I turn it on to max..." She said as an intense indescribable feeling assaulted me.

"Ghhh...GHHAAAA!" I screamed as I came uncontrollably. It was a flood, a river, a tidal wave of semen that gushed out of my dick and made loud glopping noises inside Madame Goddesses tight vagina.

"OHHH! YES! YES! KEEP IT COMING!" She screamed as I came violently and seemingly endlessly.

"Oh God! I'M CUMMING MADAME GODDESS!" I screamed as my penis exploded, and loads of cum just flowed out of it and overflowed in Madame Goddesses vagina.

All my muscles tensed, as I lost control and fell on back. Still ejaculating, it splashed everywhere as my penis followed my body's sudden motion and fired randomly on the floor and on my body. It took a long ass time before it simmered down, and the tip of my penis was covered in cum. "Ah... ahhhh..." I shuddered when I finished. Speechless and numb, I stood there looking drugged with drool running out of my mouth.

"*gasp* *gasp* good work you dog..." Madame Goddess praised as she turned a remote in her hand off, and the sound of something vibrating turned dead. She looked at the pathetic state I was in, drooling with dead eyes, erect with cum all over my lower body and on my floor.

"You dog, ejaculating so much everywhere..." She said as she with her bare foot gently stomped on my sperm covered penis. "No, even dogs are better at fucking. You're a fucking pig who just sticks your dick wherever and cums inside girls like they're paper tissues used to relieve your sexual fantasies..." She continued to verbally abuse the fatigued me. "Although, I would probably do the same thing if I could, so I guess I can't be ALL too harsh on you..." She giggled as she smiled at my pathetic face. "I can forgive you if you cum for me one more time..."

* * *

"M-Madame Goddess, im cumming!" I whimpered weakly, my right arm sore from jerking of an exhausted dick in front of Madame Goddess's naked body. For a lot of minutes, I was furiously masturbating while Madame Goddess posed and revealed her naked body for the world to see, and she watched the entire time as my face showed exhaustion, and then how it twitched as I was close to cumming. Looking at the divine nude body of a sex goddess, I continued masturbating on my knees for the sadistic but beautiful woman.

"Cum on me. Spray me with your hot cum, you dog..." She cursed at me. But her sexy voice made it more hot then threatening.

"Gh! C-cumming!" I said as weak shots of white cum were fired at her naked smoking hot body.

"Aaah... it's so hot..." She moaned as semen was fired on her stomach and legs-

Using her fingers to smear the semen all over like sun lotion, she moaned sexily as her boobs became even glossier and alluring.

"ahhhhh…. You were a good boy toy…" Madame Goddess smiled deviously as she licked some cum from her lip.

I was proud of myself, for surviving 10 full ejaculations this night. But before I could brag, I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, it was early morning: the sun was still rising, the birds sang and the crickets chirped. Embracing me was the naked Madame Go- Plutia, and her skin shined in the morning sun.

"mmmmmm….. huh? Oh, good morning," the little girl happily greeted me.

I was to exhausted to be scared, and my throat was unusually dry.

"I felt soooooooo gooooooooood last night!" she smiled, as she leaned in and pecked me on the cheek.

Thankful that she didn't put me through any of the stereotypical BDSM action (whips, candle was etc.), I smiled and pecked the young girl on the lips, making her blush extremely.

"Wanna do it again sometime?"

* * *

 **Authors first words here:**

 **Thank you for reading this series, and I hope you enjoy it. This series that was meant to only be "that one" story with no plot and just sex got surprisingly popular, and to my own surprise, I got very passionate about this myself.**

 **About this character being a Gary-Stu self-insert, please don't think to much about it and enjoy this lewd simple story.**

 **I also want to say that english is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the many, many grammar mistakes in these stories.**

 **But what I wanted to ask was, what do you think of a Peashy/Yellow Heart chapter?**


End file.
